Mente en Juego
by Tatily
Summary: Su semilla estelar fue extraída. Después de un último vistazo a quien es el alter ego de Yaten, Mina se ve en un lugar nuevo, extraño, con la gente que ama pero a quienes no reconoce ni estos a ella ¿Será una broma de su mente o una realidad que no quería ver?
1. Ensoñacion

**Mente en Juego  
**

**_Los personajes de la serie y el manga pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por simple entretención._**

**Se me ocurrió escribir esto mientras le leía un cuento a mi pequeña. Es gracioso como las nuevas ideas te llegan en los momentos que menos esperas  
**

**Espero sea de tu agrado ;D**

* * *

**...  
**

A duras penas se mantenía en pie pero su convicción la impulsaba a quedarse ahí, frente a las Sailors Stars para protegerlas. Tenía magulladuras y heridas en todo su cuerpo sin mencionar que su traje de marinera con detalles naranja estaba casi desintegrado. La batalla había sido muy dura y estaban a punto de robarle su semilla estelar junto con sus compañeras, pero no se quitó. En vano la chica que compartía el cuerpo con Yaten le decía que era inútil, que se quitara, con verdadera preocupación. Casi pudo sentir que quería transmitirle algo con sus palabras sinceras pero la de los verdes ojos lo contenía. Sabía que la misión del peli plateado lo obligaba a seguir luchando por su meta aun que eso significara dejar de lado sus propias emociones, que se le daba bastante bien. En algún minuto ella también se vio enfrentada a esta dura prueba y lo entendía perfectamente pues cuando tuvo que tomar la decisión de dejar Inglaterra por buscar a la princesa de la luna, hubo de abandonar todo por seguir adelante, incluso con el dolor de su roto corazón, ahí pensó que lo del romanticismo no estaba destinado irónicamente a la reencarnación de la diosa del amor. Todos estos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente mientras veía su pecho brillar sin poder contener lo que de este se desprendía, que era su alma misma. Se desplomó en el suelo y su vista se comenzó a nublar mientras veía a la chica que ahora estaba junto a ella gesticular algunas frases que no pudo distinguir. Quería en este ultimo respiro gritarle que se había convertido en alguien importante para ella, muy importante y que no importa lo que pasara nunca lo olvidaría. Pero de que sirven las palabras para terminar algo que no construyo bases. Ganaran o perdieran ellos jamás estarían juntos, cumpliendo la profecía que le señaló Saijo Ace después de revelarle quien era realmente y lo que sintió por ella en los tiempos antiguos – Mina tú jamás serás capaz de amar y ser correspondida – se dijo a sí misma y abrió sus labios para decir una última frase antes de desaparecer

- Ustedes se han convertido en personas importantes para nosotras y vale la pena sacrificarse para salvarlas – Vio a Sailor Healer estremecer y de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad y una sensación de tranquilidad se apoderó de ella, confiaba en Sailor Moon y sabía que ella salvaría el día al final: como siempre.

El brillo del resplandeciente sol la deslumbró al despertar, se preguntó donde se encontraría ahora y algunos destellos de la batalla merodeaban por su mente ahora confusa. Se dispuso a levantarse de donde se encontraba recostada y sintió la presión en sus brazos, trató de mover las piernas y la misma contención la retuvo. Abrió más los ojos y examinó el cuarto donde se encontraba: tenía blancas paredes de un extremo a otro. No debía tener más de un par de metros cuadrados pues apenas cabía la cama sobre la cual estaba y un sofá, más no había ningún tipo de decoración y reconoció el aroma de una clínica. Advirtió que la presión en sus extremidades eran correas de cuero y subió la cabeza para descubrir que solo la cubría un camisón debajo de las mantas que abrigaban la mitad de su cuerpo. Se desesperó y comenzó a forcejear para liberarse pero no pudo, sentía su rubio cabello aprisionado en una cola de caballo y sus celestes ojos le ardían, trató de pedir ayuda pero no consiguió decir nada pues se sentía anestesiada y algo aturdida. De pronto entró una enfermera que, temerosa, abrió las cortinas de la ventana.

- ¿Cómo amaneció hoy señorita Aino? - le pregunto con fría amabilidad.

- ¿D-donde estoy? – pudo articular con dificultad. Algo hacía que su lengua se sintiera muy pesada.

- ¿No sabe dónde está? – incrédula la examinó, tomó su pulso y verificó su temperatura rápidamente.

- Eh ¿nooo? – Dijo alargando la palabra a modo que sonara algo obvio - ¿Podría explicarme qué hago aquí y atada? – trató de moverse pero pensó que razonar con la chica sería lo más correcto.

- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Llamaré al doctor Kou! ¡E-espere aquí! – exclamó emocionada y después de presionar el botón de pánico salió corriendo.

- ¡Claro, aquí estaré! – dijo con sarcasmo y frunció el ceño molesta. La primera persona que vio y la deja ahí tirada.

Unos minutos más tarde entró rápidamente el médico con agitación que la chica no supo si era de emoción o solo la respiración acelerada que le produjo la carrera a su cuarto y cuando lo vio de pie en su puerta sus ojos la examinaron detenidamente, se calmó un tanto y se acercó para hacer el mismo examen de rutina que minutos atrás le había practicado la enfermera. Mina estaba confundida y sólo lo miraba mientras lentamente él desataba una a una las correas que ataban sus manos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Minako? – le pregunto el castaño de cabello largo atado en una coleta.

- Me siento bien, gracias… ¿Taiki? – pronuncio y al instante el chico pareció que iba a dar un salto de alegría pero lo contuvo.

- ¡Sabes quién soy! – exclamó ahogando un grito y rodeándola suavemente con sus brazos.

- No estoy muy segura ¿Qué hago aquí? – preguntó confundida ante el extraño gesto y se aparto asustada.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – la tomo por los hombros y la detuvo frente a su rostro. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de emoción sincera y de preocupación también.

- Estábamos en la batalla contra Galaxia y quedé inconsciente así que no se qué pasó después que perdí la… - se detuvo al ver la nueva expresión en el rostro de su interlocutor, sus ojos apagaron la emoción inicial y fue reemplazada por decepción.

- ¿Estás segura que eso es lo que recuerdas? – preguntó casi con voz quebrada.

- ¡Sí, sí estoy segura! Pero ahora creo que todo salió bien aunque no se qué hago aquí pero mírate, estás bien y los demás… ¿Dónde están los demás? Y ¿Por qué estás vestido así? – su efusiva reacción provocó que el chico envuelto en una bata blanca se levantara y se volteara mientras llevaba sus dedos a la frente tratando de comprender lo que le acababan de decir.

- ¿Recuerdas a Yaten? – preguntó de pronto.

- ¡Por supuesto que recuerdo a Yaten!... Y-y a ti, también a Seiya… - exclamó emocionada de ver que la conversación rendía frutos.

- ¿Y a Heal? – inquirió observando cuidadosamente la reacción de la chica.

- ¿Heal? – estaba confundida ahora, no conocía a esa persona. Acababa de despertar luego de una exhaustiva batalla que parecía haber salido bien y Taiki no le daba más detalles de lo que ocurría ni de porque estaba ahí, ya empezaba a preocuparse por las consecuencias que pudo haber tenido quedar inconsciente en medio de una pelea sin concluir. Miró al castaño que la observaba aún y no supo que responder – No conozco a nadie con ese nombre – concluyó la chica y él suspiró abatido.

- Está bien, acabas de despertar. Te daré tiempo y te dejaré salir si prometes estar tranquila – decía mientras anotaba apuntes en la libreta que había sacado de su bata.

- Taiki yo… - Pero la chica no alcanzó a pronunciar más palabras cuando vio a Serena entrar corriendo a su habitación, se quedó un segundo de pie en el marco de la puerta. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miró a Taiki y luego de un gesto de aprobación del chico se lanzó a los brazos de la ahora sonriente Mina. Lloraba a mares y decía constantemente que agradecía que ella haya vuelto.

- Serena ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió luego que me desmayé? – le preguntó cuando la vio mas compuesta.

- ¿Cuándo de qué…? – confusa la miró fijamente.

- Sí… luego que perdí el conocimiento. Sailor Galaxia robó nuestras semillas estelares y… - se detuvo al ver la cara de estupefacción de la otra rubia que lentamente se volteó hacia el chico que las observaba en silencio ¿porqué todos actuaban tan extraño? ¿es que nadie recordaba nada?

- ¿Qué ocurre Taiki? – preguntó con la voz en hilos. El chico la miró y no supo que contestar – Hablemos, ahora – sentenció seriamente y le dedicó una mirada tierna a la rubia antes de salir para nuevamente dejar solitaria a la antaño Sailor Venus que trataba de hilar los acontecimientos antiguos con los actuales y nada le parecía real.

De nuevo entró la enfermera, le dejó ropa a los pies de su cama junto con un bolso que contenía algunos útiles de aseo y un par de zapatos. Entre su confuso despertar había olvidado que estaba en camisón y se dispuso a cambiarse y arreglar su cabello, entró al baño y se miró en el espejo que le mostró una versión de ella que no concordaba con la última que había visto en sus ahora vagos recuerdos. Tenía magulladuras en el rostro y uno de sus ojos con una aureola oscura. Se quitó el camisón y tenía algunas vendas en los brazos, piernas y alrededor de la cabeza, ahora se miró con más detención y tenía un aspecto bastante deplorable, pero su rostro lucía un par de años más maduro y su cuerpo esbelto se notaba trabajado. Atribuyó los golpes a la anterior batalla y trató de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo ante los nacientes dolores que comenzaba a identificar después de empezar a despertar completamente. Se terminó de poner la ropa y los zapatos, y salió tímidamente de la habitación mirando a ver si encontraba a alguien conocido, se asomó y vio a la simpática enfermera anterior venir con una sonrisa hacia ella.

- Señorita Aino se ve hermosa aunque le falta recuperarse.

- Taiki dijo que podía salir – habló muy calladamente y la chica negó con la cabeza.

- Lo lamento pero aún no puede ir al patio hasta que le hagamos unas pruebas. Si quiere vamos a dar un paseo por el pasillo pero eso es todo – le dijo amablemente y a Mina no le pareció tan mala idea. Tal vez podría aclarar la mente o recordar con certeza lo que ocurría.

Caminaron lentamente mientras la enfermera que parecía muy entusiasta le hablaba sobre cuando había empezado a trabajar con el doctor Kou, que lo admiraba muchísimo, por lo que Mina asumió que tal vez le gustaba, y que estaba encantada de poder atender a una estrella como ella.

- Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho. No puedo decirle más, mejor volvamos a su habitación – y la dejó con una duda más grande en la cabeza. Acaso ¿dijo que era una estrella?

Cuando volvían pasaron por una oficina frente a la cual se detuvieron porque otra chica le habló a la enfermera, Mina observó que Serena estaba dentro y discutía acaloradamente con Taiki, quien a su vez trataba de calmarla y sostenía su celular en la mano.

- _¡Dijiste que la amnesia pasaría!_ – reclamaba angustiada.

- _Sí pero también dije que era un proceso muy delicado y que no sabíamos cómo respondería cuando despertara_ – respondía tratando de aplacarla.

- _¡Ahora resulta que tiene recuerdos de quien sabe donde!_ – apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio.

- _Es un procedimiento con la mente Serena, no es como tratar un resfriado._

_-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero al fin tengo a mi hermana de vuelta y no sé quien soy para ella!_

- _Tranquila… lo resolveremos_ – la abrazó tiernamente cuando el celular de la rubia sonó y atendió rápidamente. Mina vio el gesto del castaño, parecía… triste.

- _¡Seiya! ¡Despertó, al fin despertó! ¡No ya no está agresiva! Sí, me reconoció…_ - no alcanzó a oír más porque sintió que alguien jalaba de su brazo.

- Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas señorita Aino – la reprendió levantando un dedo la animada enfermera, que viéndola con más detenimiento, tenía el cabello más largo, ondulado, la piel un poco más tostada, una actitud muy contraria a lo que recordaba pero antes no se había percatado que se parecía mucho a…

- ¿Amy? – dijo en un susurró que fue perfectamente audible para que la chica abriera mucho los ojos y no supiera qué mas hacer.

- Usted… ¿s-sabe mi nombre? – le dijo sorprendida y algo confusa – ¿P-pero cómo?

- ¡Amy! – La abrazó enérgicamente - ¡¿Cómo no voy a saber tú nombre?! Te conozco desde los 14 años. Íbamos en la misma preparatoria, tú eras la mejor del colegio y tú eres Mercu… – la rubia se comenzó a agitar y la chica la llevó de vuelta a su habitación. La recostó, le dio una píldora que Mina se tomó por inercia y se quedó junto a ella un momento.

- Escuche, señorita Aino. No sé qué recuerdos tendrá de mí, pero lo que puedo decirle es que usted y yo jamás habíamos hablado antes de hoy. Sí, estábamos juntas en la misma escuela pero pertenecíamos a grupos muy… diferentes – dijo esto último con incomodidad - pero de lo que estoy muy segura y puedo jurárselo es que yo nunca, nunca fui de las mejores alumnas de la escuela. De hecho soy muy distraída y me costaba ir al día en las materias escolares, el doctor Taiki siempre fue muy amable y me ayudaba así es que gracias a él hoy tengo una carrera. Por lo que le ruego que trate de ordenar bien sus pensamientos ya que usted está muy confundida. No querrá hacerle más daño a su pobre familia.

- ¿No puedes decirme nada más? Estoy muy complicada siento que conozco a todos pero no se quienes son… - ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus azulinos ojos y Amy puso una mano en su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla. Pero negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que ella no sería de mucha ayuda ahora.

Desconocía cuando se quedó dormida pero ahora, al abrir nuevamente los ojos Amy ya no estaba y tenía un remolino en la cabeza. Lo primero que debía hacer era calmarse para pensar con más claridad. Luego debía apuntar en su agenda mental que ya no estaba en su mundo(o realidad) lo que podría significar que lo que había experimentado antes de perder el conocimiento pudo ser un truco o un estado de inconsciencia inducida por la batalla o alguna técnica de Sailor Galaxia, lo que explicaría ese loco sueño que estaba teniendo; al parecer conocía a Amy pero no eran amigas y ella se comportaba de una forma muy distinta a lo que era antes. Debía averiguar cómo salir de ahí para poder volver y derrotar a Galaxia que seguramente la tenía bajo algún tipo de técnica confusa para no poder regresar y ayudar a sus compañeras. Se decidió a averiguar todo lo que podía sobre ese extraño mundo donde estaba y a tratar de ver cómo salir pronto de ahí.

Se levantó desde donde permanecía recostada y escuchó unas voces que se acercaban y se detenían en su puerta. Un tanto desconcertada por el reciente despertar se dispuso a sentarse en la cama para recibir a las visitas. Se abrió lentamente la puerta y Mina quedó helada al ver quien acompañaba a Serena.

- Yaten…

Sus ojos se hicieron un par de cristales color esmeralda al oír pronunciar su nombre. Ella se mantuvo sorprendida e impasible pero le intrigaba lo que esperaba saber de ese chico ahora desconocido para ella. Sobre todo por la forma de mirarla que tenía, que era algo que no había experimentado en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido antes, la veía con ternura, algo de preocupación y con… cariño.

Su figura temblorosa trato de mantener la calma al verla pero no pudo más y corrió hasta su cama para abrazarla y aferrarla fuertemente a su cuerpo mientras hundía su rostro en las ropas de la chica que contemplaba con asombro cómo esa persona lloraba de alegría… por ella. Mina aún choqueada por la sorpresa no atinó a nada y sólo vio como aquel joven se deshacía en llanto ahí junto a ella y no queriendo soltarla hasta que por fin tuvo el valor para elevar su mirada y encontrarse con los celestes ojos de la rubia que lo tenía angustiado, la miró profundamente y trató de encontrar las mejores palabras para dirigirse a ella.

- Mina estás bien – dijo con dificultad mientras descifraba la mirada de la chica que no parecía verlo de la misma forma - ¿N-no sabes quién soy?

- Y-yo… eh… sé quién eres… p-pero no sé qué relación tengo contigo – dijo sinceramente y con tristeza. El chico se quedó ahí arrodillado en la cama rodeando lo que podía de su figura delgada pero con una expresión de profunda confusión. Él sabía en parte lo que ocurría, Taiki le había advertido que quizás esa Mina no era la misma que habían conocido y que habría que explicarle con calma lo que ocurría.

- Mina – habló Serena con aire fraternal – Soy tu hermana mayor y él es… tu novio.

- ¿Yaten? – Le clavó la vista en sus ojos verdes - ¡¿Es mi novio?! ¿Eres mi novio? Y tú ¿mi hermana? – se llevó las manos a la cabeza pues un punzante dolor le llegó de golpe y con el algunas imágenes confusas de recuerdos ahora perdidos. Apareció ella con Serena de niñas jugando, luego se vio de la mano junto a Yaten por la playa y después se vio vestida de Sailor Venus lanzando su cadena contra uno de los ya conocidos monstruos que alguna vez tuvo que enfrentar, junto a ella sus amigas scouts y de nuevo la imagen de Galaxia la que fuera la última antes de desvanecerse – ¡Ah! Mi cabeza.

- ¡Serena llama a Taiki! – ordenó Yaten y al instante la chica salió de la habitación hasta que volvió con el médico y este le inyecto algo que pronto calmó su dolor y la puso a dormir nuevamente.

Despertó asustada y se vio en su ya conocida habitación, miró hacia todos lados tratando de recobrar el sentido. Se sentó en la cama y llevó sus manos a su abdomen, le dolía un poco. Se miró nuevamente y vestía su conocido pijama de corazones. Se levantó con prisa para verse en el espejo y encontró nuevamente su figura adolescente y a Artemis dormido a los pies de su cama.

* * *

**Bien ¿Que les pareció?  
Espero me lo hagan saber.  
**

**Nos leemos**

**bye**


	2. Mundo aparte

**Mente en Juego  
**

**Capitulo 2**

******Pido las disculpas correspondientes porque tengo que subir nuevamente el capitulo pues el anterior estaba incompleto debido a problemas tecnicos con el computador. Ademas faltaban muchos detalles. Lo siento otra vez ahora sí esta bien editado**

**_Los personajes de la serie y el manga pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por simple entretención._**

* * *

**...  
**

Despertó asustada y se vio en su ya conocida habitación, miró hacia todos lados tratando de recobrar el sentido. Se sentó en la cama y llevó sus manos a su abdomen, le dolía un poco. Se miró nuevamente y vestía su conocido pijama de corazones. Se levantó con prisa para verse en el espejo y encontró nuevamente su figura adolescente y a Artemis dormido a los pies de su cama. Se miró fijamente tratando de encontrar algo extraño o vislumbrar la ultima imagen que había visto de ella misma.

- Pero ¡¿Qué paso?! – exclamó provocando que el felino saltara de su lecho y aturdido la reconociera despierta.

- ¡Mina! Al fin – sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Artemis! ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó angustiada – Tuve un sueño muy raro y…

- Tranquila, todo salió bien – la calmó el gato blanco – Serena destruyó el sello de Galaxia y todo volvió a la normalidad ¿No te acuerdas? Ustedes estuvieron ahí, le dieron fuerza a Sailor Moon.

- No recuerdo muy bien. La verdad tengo mucha confusión de lo que me acuerdo. Pero ya veremos.

- Entonces apresúrate, Luna dijo que los chicos Kou se van esta tarde – las palabras del felino que parecía sonreírle ahora la estremecieron. No se acordaba bien de todo lo que había soñado pero tenía muy fresca y vívida la imagen de Taiki en bata de médico y en especial la del peli plateado, de sus ojos y en especial de su expresión al verla. Ella se calmó al verse de nuevo despierta pero no pudo quitar esa pesadez de su pecho. De pronto reparó en el segundo pijama que reposaba en una improvisada cama contigua a la suya: era de conejitos. Sonrió y vio entrar a Serena a la habitación con dos tazones de cereal y un par de vasos de jugo en una bandeja. La que aterrizó en una esquina tras la sorpresa de ver a Mina despierta otra vez. La rubia de coletas saltó a sus brazos y repetía una y otra vez lo contenta que estaba de verla bien y que habían estado todos muy preocupados por ella.

- Incluso Seiya y los chicos llamaron para saber cómo estabas – Serena hablaba apresuradamente pero se detuvo en una frase: "y los chicos" repitió en su mente - Estábamos muy angustiados porque no despertabas.

- Tranquila – le sonrió – Estoy bien sólo algo confundida.

Sintió a su madre entrar rápidamente a la habitación y al ver el desastre las invitó a tomar el desayuno junto a ella en el comedor. Mientras recogían el desorden Serena encontró un libro viejo de Mina que le pareció conocido.

- "Manual de convivencia en campamento" – lo volteó rápidamente y vio la fecha y el lugar - ¡Chipy, Chipy en tu lugar…! – gritó de pronto llamando la atención de la otra chica

- ¡…Las ardillas vamos a ganar! – continuó Mina que la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me encantó ese campamento! – Gritaba emocionada Serena – ¿En qué cabaña estuviste?

- ¡En la número 2! – gritaba igual de emocionada la del moño rojo.

- ¡Yo en la 4! ¡Quedaba en frente!

- ¿Por qué no recuerdo haberte visto?

- ¡No se! Tenía el cabello mas corto pero siempre lo he peinado igual – la quedó mirando - ¿Por qué no me acuerdo yo de ti?

- Bueno, usaba frenos y me peinaba con una trenza enrollada en la cabeza – pensaba avergonzada – Mi mamá se traumaba con la pediculosis.

- ¡Eras la chica wafle!

- Me nombraron así porque ayudaba en la cocina. Luego ya no me molestaba pero nadie me decía por mi nombre

- ¡Es increíble! Hicimos muchas cosas juntas y no te reconocí

- ¿Las hicimos?

- Sí, Mina. Congeniamos bien y jugábamos siempre juntas…

- En la orilla del lago

- ¿Ves? Sí te acuerdas de algo.

- ¡Claro no recuerdo tu nombre porque nos deciamos los nombres del campamento! ¡Tú eras Conejito Lunar!

- ¡Y tú eras Corazón de Pastel...! - ambas rieron estruendosamente.

- ¡Despues de ser la chica wafle!

Mina recordó las imágenes de ella y Serena de niñas jugando a la orilla del lago haciendo collares de pasta o pintando con los dedos. Algo punzó en su cabeza pero se repuso enseguida. Serena continuó la charla sobre el campamento y muchas imágenes tenían sentido ahora. Claro, conoció a la princesa de la Luna antes de empezar su misión y antes de todo. Bajó enseguida enfundada en su uniforme escolar seguida de Serena que hablaba sin parar y tras una animada charla con sus padres salieron con tiempo de más para llegar a la escuela.

Caminaba con una sensación de bizarra tranquilidad, esa que sabes será interrumpida en cualquier momento. Trataba de recordar en que minuto había llegado a su casa pero asumió que entre la batalla y su cansancio había hecho la rutina por inercia. Llegó y de pie frente a la puerta contempló la multitud de chicas que se agolpaban día a día para ver o hablar con los chicos, ella hubiera ido a tratar de ayudarlos pero ahora que ya se irían pronto no había necesidad y traviesamente pensó en la molestia que le causaría a Yaten tener que soportar a esas "escandalosas" sin su ayuda esa mañana. Algo se removió en su interior y vagamente recordó parte del extraño sueño que había tenido, en el que el peli plateado era su novio – _"Mi novio"_ – pensó sonrojada y al mismo tiempo llevó una mano a la altura de su pecho. De todas las fantasías que había tenido en su vida esa era la que le había parecido más real y se alegró de haber salido de ese extraño mundo donde estaba sola entre todos sus seres queridos.

- Hola, bella durmiente ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó alegremente la voz de Seiya que bajaba de su auto.

- Hola. Dormí como un bebé – bromeó Serena.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Bombón, le decía a Mina – rio incomodo y se rascó la cabeza – Pero si quieres puedo saludarte cada vez que te vea hoy – dijo seductoramente provocando la cara de tomate de la rubia.

- Je, je, je. No es necesario. Además está bien que te preocupes por Mina pero ella ya está compuesta ¿verdad?

- Gracias. Sí ya estoy bien – se sonrojó levemente al escuchar su nombre y le sonrió de vuelta al chico.

- Estás muy callada ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Taiki asomándose tras Seiya

- ¡Sí! Sí no te preocupes. Creo que aún la batalla está muy fresca y me cuesta volver a la normalidad.

- ¿No es maravilloso? – Sonrió Serena ampliamente – Al fin tendremos una vida de chicas normales.

- Sí, sí lo es – la rubia miró aparecer entre los chicos el serio pero al parecer más tranquilo rostro de Yaten que ya no parecía tener mal humor pero igualmente se quejaba de porque tenían que ir a la escuela ese día si ya no tenía objeto continuar con esos papeles.

- Ya no necesitamos tener estos disfraces – cruzaba los brazos y fruncía ligeramente el rostro.

- Es necesario – interrumpió la suave voz de la princesa Kakyuu que llevaba un traje – Ustedes construyeron una vida aquí, aunque sea ficticia deben abandonar este lugar de forma correcta.

- Sí, se lo debemos a nuestros seguidores – agregó Seiya muy entusiasmado.

- Y porque te gusta ser el centro de atención – dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos también y siendo secundada por los dos chicos que asentían para darle la razón.

- No seas mala Bombón.

Mina se rió y pensaba que extrañaría estas discusiones en el futuro. Todos caminaron a su salón, pasaron junto al grupo de fans matutino y alegremente conversaron hasta llegar a su destino. La princesa por otro lado se presentaría como la representante de los chicos para "transferirlos de escuela". En el salón estaba Amy, sentada en su pupitre con sus anteojos típicos y leyendo quien sabe qué libro aburrido para Serena y Mina. La del moño rojo la miró fijamente y una imagen fugaz pasó por su mente, vestida con un traje blanco y con su pelo largo. Se estremeció y rápidamente se acercó a ella, la peli azul las recibió con su calma de siempre y una sonrisa. Ella también había amanecido bien y no tenía novedades que contar. Mina se sintió extraña de ser la única con algún tipo de secuela del sueño más no reparó demás en eso y se dispuso a disfrutar de ese día. La mañana pasó rápidamente, estuvo muy ocupada poniéndose al corriente de las novedades de las clases y del club de voleibol. Cuando ya era la hora de la salida se encontraron con Rei que llegaba apresurada. No quería perderse la despedida de los chicos y saludo en general. Mina la miró curiosa y quiso saber si le había ocurrido algo extraño.

- Rei ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Dime Mina ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿No sentiste ninguna perturbación anoche?

- La verdad no. Ha sido incluso una de las noches más tranquilas que he tenido ¿Por qué? ¿A ti te pasó algo? – la miró astutamente descifrando su preocupación.

- Pues tuve un sueño extraño luego de perder la consciencia en la batalla pero al parecer soy la única. Debió ser el cansancio – le sonrió y siguieron su camino. Rei sintió el aura intranquila de la rubia y al verla retomar su actitud de siempre no dejo las preocupaciones.

Se reunieron al fin en la azotea del edificio al atardecer. Era una tarde muy bella y despejada. Todos parecían estar muy alegres y satisfechos después del duro enfrentamiento. Mina caminó lentamente y vio a los chicos junto a la Princesa Kakyuu, esta le regaló una mirada tierna y le sonrió. La chica llegó hasta la pelirroja y suavemente le habló para agradecerle.

- Me dijeron que estuviste muy al pendiente de estos chicos – le seguía sonriendo – Te lo agradezco mucho – acarició su mejilla y la rubia sintió una calidez muy agradable. Seiya y Taiki se acercaron para agradecerle también más Yaten se quedó apartado, sólo la miraba seriamente pero ya no con desdén. Parecía debatir consigo mismo lo que quería o debía decir contra lo que sentía o debía sentir.

La princesa anunció que ya era hora de la partida y cada uno se despidió de sus nuevos amigos deseándoles lo mejor. Todos parecían estar contentos por el resultado, pero a Mina no le parecía así. Tendrían que dejar ir a tres personas muy importantes en sus vidas y sólo desaparecerían para dar paso a la rutina de siempre y el futuro designado. Le causaba una impotencia tremenda tener que seguir sonriendo y poniendo al destino escrito delante del que hubieran preferido, no tenía idea como funcionarían las cosas ahora. A ellas les mostraron un futuro que no contemplaba la llegada de Sailor Galaxia pero al parecer todo seguía igual. Todos sonreían y se hablaban deseándose lo mejor junto a sus seres queridos. Presenciaba todo y sólo quería decirles que no quería dejarlos ir, que en la Tierra podrían tener un futuro maravilloso y que eran importantes para ellas. Sólo quería implorar "no te vayas". Pero una vez más su deber se impuso a sus deseos.

- Pueden venir a visitarnos – dijo sonriendo amargamente y clavando su mirada, sin temor en los verdes ojos que la evitaban. Casi pudo sentir que él también quería decir algo, sin embargo, siguió sonriendo y se despidió en general y en especial de Luna. Comenzaron a brillar y dejando su cuerpo varonil dieron paso a las Sailor que también les dijeron adiós. Se convirtieron en estrellas y con la tristeza envuelta en sus ojos vio alejarse a cuatro destellos en el firmamento que ya comenzaba a pintarse de azul marino. Artemis, que estaba en sus brazos, pudo sentir un sollozo salir de sus labios pero antes de poder preguntarle cualquier cosa ya se encontraba sonriendo nuevamente y caminaba en dirección a la escalera para bajar de la azotea. Recorrió la escalera a velocidad extrema para sus pies y de un salto llegó al primer baño que encontró pues un fuerte malestar en el estómago la embargó, trató de disimular pero la punzada era insoportable. Creyó que debía expulsar algo pero nada pasó. De pronto un fuerte remezón en la cabeza la hizo verse en el suelo, ahí supo que nada estaba bien, divisó las conocidas figuras de sus amigas acercarse a ella pero fue demasiado tarde para decirles algo pues todo volvió a ser oscuridad. Se vio rodeada de nada y flotaba en medio del espacio. Escucho unas voces que la llamaban, divisó un par de nebulosas de las cuales provenían los gritos: por un lado las de sus amigas, en especial Serena; y por el otro, en alguna melodiosa canción, varias personas entre las que distinguió a Yaten, Serena y alguien más que no identificó.

- _"Estas aquí, Venus. Nos veremos pronto"_ – La extraña voz le habló desde todas partes de manera omnisciente. Le intrigó y acercó su mano hacia aquel lugar desde donde se veian las nebulosas pero una fuerte luz la cegó.

Sus mejillas se sintieron algo acaloradas, probablemente porque el contacto de la suave piel que las acariciaban le daba tranquilidad y algo de nerviosismo. Escucho entonar una dulce canción.

_"I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,  
I'm shy and turn my head away  
Working late in diner Citylight, I see that you get home alright  
Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me"_

Algo se sentía familiar con esa letra, la escuchaba, la internalizaba y algo le decía que significaba algo muy importante para ella pero no entendía bien qué era.

_"Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana (can you)  
I see you in Citylight diner serving all those meals and then  
I see reflections of me in your eye, oh please_

Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see"

Se veía entre luces, recuerdos de noches en la ciudad venían a su mente y claramente se veia trabajando en una cafetería, sirviendo lo que pudiera ser un capuchino con un lindo dibujo en la crema de un arbol, no cualquiera: un arbol de navidad. Incluso tenía un malvavisco pequeño en forma de estrella adornando la punta. Él estaba sentado y recibia con una leve sonrisa amable su pedido.

_"Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you",  
I write on paper erased away  
Still I sit in diner Citylight, drinking coffee or reading lies  
Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you"_

- Muchas gracias – decía con voz de maquina.

- Espero disfrute su pedido – hablaba ella con amabilidad. Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando sintio su muñeca sujeta.

- Sabes que no dejare de venir… – sonrió él malevolamente.

- Han pasado dos años ¿no crees que es mucho tiempo?

- … hasta que me aceptes – sentenció sin prestarle atencion a lo que dijo

- Entonces nos veremos muy seguido ¿verdad? – le sonrió y cuidadosamente deslizó su mano para dejarle un papel entre la suya. Él lo leyó y sonrió satisfecho. Ella pidio salir unos minutos antes del turno. Se miró entusiasmada al espejo y vio su jovial rostro que quizas tendría unos 20 años. Se quedó quieta un segundo y rememoró las peleas, los odios, el amainar de los animos y el episodio que los llevó a tener que trabajar juntos para ver a dos de sus seres queridos acercarse al fin. Subio de nuevo la mirada: debía tratar de hacer algo con ese rostro.__

Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana?  
I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please

Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see…"

- _"I'm shy can't you see…"_ - y la voz de Yaten la trajo de vuelta de su profundo sueño, se movió con sigilo y al abrir los ojos se vio recostada en las piernas del chico que deslizaba sus dedos por su rostro y le cantaba cual niña pequeña. Reconoció con angustia el lugar en que se encontraba y rogó porque este sueño fuera más corto que el anterior. Él notó su despertar pero no detuvo su canción ni sus caricias, sólo sonrió y siguió en su tarea de mantenerla calmada tras su anterior estado de angustia. Ella disfrutó del maravilloso momento que jamás en su vida pensó vivir con él pero sabía que no era real, esto era un sueño provocado por algo o alguien y debía averiguar que era. Se levantó y quedó sentada a su lado en la cama, lo miró fijamente y se perdió en sus hermosos ojos, él impaciente ya por la espera, se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro y rozo su nariz con la de ella buscando más cercanía.

- Necesito saber… - dijo de pronto la rubia que tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Te diré lo que quieras… – él se entregó al momento y siguió la ruta planeada hacia sus labios pero antes de llegar ella se alejó.

- Esto es muy extraño – se arrinconó contra la pared y abrazó sus rodillas – Tú… no eres mi novio en los recuerdos que tengo. De hecho ni siquiera muestras interés en mí – decía con amargura.

- Bueno te puedo asegurar que el que ves ahora está muy interesado en ti – le sonrió y rozó con su dedo índice la nariz de la chica.

- Quiero saber ¿quién se supone que soy?– dijo en forma suplicante. Añoraba volver a su vida pero le intrigaba saber qué clase de persona era en este sueño y qué relación tenía con sus amigos que, al parecer, no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella conocía.

- Bueno, eres Minako Aino. Una chica hermosa, chispeante, creativa, muy apasionada y a veces gruñona – sonreía mientras resumía – Nos conocimos a los 16 cuando mis hermanos y yo tocábamos en una banda – Mina lo miraba con atención - Era algo muy amateur pero al parecer éramos buenos ya que tocamos en varias fiestas de la escuela y tuvimos algo de fama a nivel adolescente aunque no continuamos después de salir de la escuela pero agradezco haberlo hecho ya que si no, no te hubiera conocido. Al principio no congeniamos mucho, incluso nos odiábamos. Además que Seiya se acercó a tu hermana porque le fascinó desde el primer momento en que la vio y nos arrastró con él a todas sus locuras amorosas hasta conquistarla. Así es que después de tanto vernos y compartir terminamos pasando del odio al amor, creo que el ser tan diferentes nos atrajo y nos complementamos muy bien debo decir– le sostuvo la mirada durante todo su relato y eso le agradó a la joven que ya no se sentía tan incómoda con él pero todo lo que le dijo causo una enorme y mayor confusión sobre su origen actual.

- En verdad no quiero dudar de tus palabras pero… – murmuró con aflicción en su femenina voz escondiendose entre sus brazos.

- Tú eres mi mundo… - la interrumpió con ternura acercándose a ella – Mi despertar en la mañana, la sangre que corre por mis venas, la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora, el sol que ilumina mis días, la estrella de mis noches y la única… que es dueña de esto – señaló a su pecho en donde estaría su corazón – Tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que lo eras, estuve dos años alejado de ti no dejaré que vuelva a pasar y te lo diré hasta que te vuelva a convencer - Ella no daba crédito a tal manifestación y menos creía que fuera Yaten quien le estuviera dedicando tan hermosas palabras. El tomó sus manos y las sostuvo cerca de sus labios para depositar un tierno beso en ellas provocando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran levemente.

- ¿Q-qué me pasó entonces? – logró articular luego de recuperarse de la emoción. Él suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

- Tuviste un accidente automovilístico – respondió Taiki quien entraba recién a la habitación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – preguntaba ella atropelladamente con afán de descubrir algo.

- Tranquila, por favor. Si no te calmas no podré decirte más, Mina – Taiki trataba de no sonar preocupado y el plateado la tranquilizó para que pudieran escuchar.

- Está bien, lo estoy– el castaño la miró inquisitivamente – Lo prometo.

- Muy bien. Tuviste un accidente mientras ibas a una grabación de una de tus películas.

- ¿Grabación de… mis películas? – preguntó incrédula.

- Yaten… - el castaño lo miró reprobatoriamente.

- Me diste muy poco tiempo. No alcancé a llegar a esa parte – Se defendió el peli plateado que frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos. Gesto que a la chica le causo gracia. Ahí sí estaba el Yaten que conocía.

- Bien, vamos con calma. Mina eres una famosa actriz. Estabas grabando una película sobre una heroína muy vanguardista que combatía al mal. Ese día ibas como todos al estudio donde se filmaba la película de Sailor V.

- Sailor V… – repitió la chica y terminó la frase.

- ¿Ya recuerdas algo? – se adelantó Yaten que sostenía sus manos nuevamente.

- No… este… es que es muy confuso – se soltó del agarre y llevó sus manos al rostro para cubrirlo – Dime más.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Solo termina por favor!

- Ibas en la carretera y un auto se atravesó frente al tuyo lo que provocó el accidente. Estuviste meses inconsciente pero al final volviste en ti. Claro que al despertar tenías amnesia, no reconocías a nadie, no sabías nada, ni siquiera podías expresarte: parecías otra persona. Estabas muy agresiva e incontrolable. Tuvimos miedo que jamás volvieras a ser tú de nuevo. El accidente te golpeó la parte frontal de tu cabeza lo que provocó una lesión que afectó tu memoria y tu personalidad. Despertaste diciendo esas cosas de las Sailor aquí y allá. Incluso dijiste que tenías poderes. Bueno eso se debe al fuerte golpe que tuviste. Pero intentamos todo para que volvieras a la normalidad. Incluso un tratamiento experimental basado en golpes iónicos en las bases del cerebro para hacer reaccionar las neuronas que parecían dormidas – ella asintió confundida y tratando de entender lo que le explicaban.

- Si no fuera porque Heal es una conductora fantástica quizás no estarías aquí – dijo Yaten con cierto orgullo en la voz.

- ¿Quién es Heal? – se aventuró a preguntar la chica. Ambos hermanos se miraron y Taiki le hizo un gesto al peli plateado para que hablara.

- Heal es nuestra hermana. Mi gemela. Ustedes congeniaron muy bien desde que se conocieron y son las mejores amigas – relataba el chico con entusiasmo – Ella conducía ese día porque es productora en el estudio y trabajan juntas pero no sufrió más daños que unas magulladuras y una fractura en el brazo pero, a diferencia de ti, recordaba todo y se sintió muy culpable.

- ¿Podré verla? - preguntó tímidamente.

- Claro que sí – respondió el doctor – Podrás ver a todos, pero debemos ir con calma.

¿Calma? ¿Le pedía calma? Su mente era una voragine de imágenes que no entendía. De pronto se veía en un mundo, una vida, una realidad que no conocía y le decían eso. Esto era demasiado, parecía haber cambiado de dimension y de paso saltarse unos años de su vida. Se levantó y caminó nerviosamente por el cuarto mientras decidía que responder. En eso un fuerte estruendo se escuchó fuera de la habitación. Taiki salio corriendo a ver que pasaba y Yaten la miraba sin saber que decirle. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama y el chico le hablaba diciendole que todo estaría bien y que tomara todo con mas lentitud. Se escucharon unos gritos afuera y el castaño hablaba firmemente a alguien que no pareció hacerle caso porque ya se encontraba de pie en la puerta. Mina subio la vista y vio a una chica con la ropa desordenada pero las mismas facciones de quien se encontraba a su lado. Sus ojos verdes, abiertos exageradamente se cubrieron de lagrimas, su cabello platinado caía libre por sus hombros y se iba a lanzar a abrazar a la rubia cuando su version masculina la detuvo. Le dijo algo y ella se frenó. Se acercó sigilosa a la chica y le habló suavemente.

- Hola, Mina – sonrió al decir su nombre como si le aliviara nombrarla. Su voz era muy armoniosa, incluso se parecía a la de Serena pero con un tono menos fraternal y mas complice. Jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras esperaba alguna respuesta. Mina sólo recordó una cosa.

- Heal…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**La cancion que puse se llama "Shy" es de Sonata Arctica (uno de mis grupos favoritos)  
**

**Si quieren busquenla y escuchenla, es buena :D**

**Nos leemos**

**bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mente en Juego  
**

**Capitulo 3**

**Hola**** :D Lamento la tardanza pero me costó mucho escribir este capítulo. No se porque si tengo clara la idea xD Pero bueno a veces la inspiración nos abandona y la vida nos golpea ¿no? Bueno sólo espero que valga la pena la espera :)**

**Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios y procuraré responderles ahora que tengo algo de tiempo**

**_Los personajes de la serie y el manga pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por simple entretención._**

* * *

**...**

- Hola, Mina – sonrió al decir su nombre como si le aliviara nombrarla. Su voz era muy armoniosa, incluso se parecía a la de Serena pero con un tono menos fraternal y mas cómplice. Jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras esperaba alguna respuesta. Mina sólo recordó una cosa.

- Heal… - la miraba y no encontraba razones por las que esa chica fuera parte de su vida. Era normal que las personas que ella conocía estuvieran involucradas en ese "sueño" ahora llamado "otra dimensión", ya que podrían ser reflejos de los reales pero ella no tenía cabida ni lógica para estar ahí de pie frente a ella y con una expresión semejante a la de Yaten al verla. Mina sólo recordó una cosa y fue la expresión de ella al desvanecerse junto con sus compañeras en aquella azotea al atardecer. Escena que le parecía muy lejana ahora. La miró extrañada y con la ya conocida sensación de confusión que tendría que sentir cada vez que viera alguien conocido (o que la conociera a ella), esperó a ver la reacción de la joven antes de hacer cualquier comentario o movimiento. La chica de largos y relucientes cabellos platinados, lucía un ligero vestido que se ajustaba a su delgada figura, algo desordenado y con nerviosismo trataba de acomodarlo. La chica caminó lentamente y algo perturbada al ver que la rubia no la reconocía.

- Hola Minako – se acercó y se sentó en el sofá que acompañaba a la cama.

-¿Porqué la súbita formalidad? – preguntó Yaten curioso de la actitud de su hermana, que incomoda por la situación trataba de tener una posición fija en el sofá para contener las ganas de abrazar a su amiga.

- Estoy algo nerviosa, es todo – dijo al fin sin dejar de mirar a la chica rubia.

- Yo… lo siento es que… - Mina trató de disculparse aun que no sabía por qué, no era su culpa no conocerla.

- Está bien – le sonrió amable pero sus ojos se apagaron un momento – Taiki me lo dijo.

- Si quieres puedo dejarlas para que hablen solas – dijo el joven mirando a Mina.

- Eh… - tiró de la manga de su camisa y él la miró sorprendido. Le sonrió amablemente y ella se sintió mejor - … está bien, creo que tenemos que hablar.

El chico deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la joven, luego se dirigió a la platinada e hizo lo mismo en la frente de ésta, se detuvo en la puerta para dar una sonrisa a ambas chicas y se retiro dejándolas. Mina notó el nerviosismo de su acompañante pero no encontraba la manera de empezar a hablarle.

- Ese día… - comenzó diciendo suavemente la rubia – El del accidente…

- ¡Lo siento tanto! – Exclamó la de ojos verdes no conteniendo las lagrimas para luego hundir su rostro entre sus piernas delgadas - ¡Lo siento, Mina… per-dón-ame p-or fa-vor! – decía entrecortadamente mientras se ahogaba entre los sollozos que le salían del alma – Yo no quería, en verdad no sé que ocurrió. Yo manejo muy bien.

- E-está bien, tranquila.

-¡El mecánico dijo que tal vez fue falla del auto pero eso no me consuela! ¡Perdóname!

La aludida se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia su interlocutora. La vio tan alterada que se arrodilló frente a ella y acarició su cabeza aun enterrada entre sus extremidades – _"Mamá hace esto cuando me siento triste"_ – pensaba mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabellera plateada que relucía cual luz de luna y se acordó de las noches tristes posteriores a saber que Armand estaba con Katherine, su madre la acompañó aun no sabiendo del todo porque estaba así, pero de igual forma la consoló y se quedó junto a ella. Esperaba poder verla aquí. Enredó sus dedos entre esos cabellos brillantes y trató de tranquilizarla. Y lo logró, pues la joven pareció captar el mensaje y comenzó a calmarse. Subió la mirada para encontrarse el rostro de la rubia con una expresión de amable comprensión.

- No hay nada que perdonar – sonrió – Los accidentes pasan – Y sintió como un _deja vu_ al decir estas palabras – Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito - La joven, ahora con los ojos verdes muy abiertos, le clavó su mirada y sorprendida se limpio las lagrimas para tratar de hablar.

- No me reconoces ¿verdad? – preguntó.

- Lo siento, pero no – Mina no quería entrar en detalles y simplemente dijo lo obvio.

- Lo bueno es que sigues siendo la misma – sonrió con algo de amargura.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Aún sabes cómo calmar mis arranques de histeria – se rio ahora mientras limpiaba su rostro.

- Creo que ya lo había hecho un par de veces – Mina recordó las veces que consoló a la llorona de Serena cuando algo no le salía y se atacaba sollozando. Y rió junto con la otra chica. Vio la expresión de Heal al calmarse y se sintió mejor con ella, le alegraba pensar que en esta vida no era muy diferente de lo que era en su realidad "real" y agradecía tener gente que se preocupara de ella.

- Supongo… que podría preguntarte como estas pero me imagino que muy confundida.

- En verdad, sí. Bastante, hasta fuera de lugar me siento. Yo… ni siquiera sé quien soy – la rubia se levantó y camino a la ventana. Afuera hacia un día hermoso, el sol relucía y la brisa suave movía las copas de los arboles.

- Bueno… – sintió a la peli plateada ubicarse tras ella - … puedes estar segura de una cosa – habló suavemente, como si quisiera que esas palabras quedaran grabadas en su mente.

- ¿De qué? – dio media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

- Eres mi mejor amiga – tomó sus manos entre las suyas que estaban frías – Siempre estaré contigo, no importa que suceda – le sonrió y Mina sintió tan sinceras sus palabras que un calor especial se albergó en el fondo de su alma. Le sonrió de vuelta y vio sus verdes ojos iluminarse para rodearla con sus brazos, emocionada.

- _¿Ves? Te lo dije_ – se escuchó una voz armoniosa y profunda tras la puerta – _Había que traerla para que Mina se riera otra vez._

- ¡_No seas presumido!_ – se oyó a Yaten gruñendo – _No fue tu idea_.

- _Pero "yo" lo hice posible_ – enfatizó en el pronombre y la rubia creyó reconocer la voz – _¡El gran Seiya Kou llega una vez más a salvar el día! – _La chica suspiró con gracia al saber que tuvo razón

- Tenía que ser… el arrogante de Seiya.

- …el arrogante de Seiya – dijeron al mismo tiempo y se miraron para echarse a reír otra vez. La rubia estaba aliviada de poder estar un poco tranquila y aun sin conocer mucho a esa chica, parecía que estaban conectadas de algún modo y le agradó tener amigas de este lado del mundo.

Al escuchar su nombre el moreno entró hecho un rayo al cuarto y al ver a las chicas tan ligeras en su ambiente se sintió en confianza. Mina le sonrió al entrar y sin perder el tiempo se abalanzó sobre ambas chicas y las levantó a las dos. La rubia pensó que la dejaría sin aire con el abrazo tan apretado. Él llevaba un aspecto rockero que no conocía pero que le iba muy bien con su personalidad. La chaqueta de cuero y los jeans rasgados le asentaban bastante, contrastando enormemente con el aspecto más serio de Serena en este lado del mundo

- ¿No te has olvidado de mi? ¿Verdad que no, cariño? – la miró con ojitos de cachorro abandonado, esos que siempre ponía en la escuela para conseguir algo con alguna muchacha o con ellas mismas, y la chica supo que él era más parecido a su contraparte ya conocido. Ella asintió y la separó de su hermana para levantarla de la cintura y dar vueltas con ella en la habitación mientras Yaten observaba divertido desde la puerta el escándalo y Heal daba saltitos alrededor de ellos. Mina se sintió por primera vez en confianza en ese lugar. Lo insólito era sentir esa emoción justamente con las personas más extrañas en su vida habitual. Los vio a los tres juntos convivir normalmente, como una familia, sin preocupaciones sobrenaturales o enemigos poderosos asechando en cualquier minuto. Pero no concebía porque los vestigios del reino lunar no se hacían presentes. Tendría que averiguarlo al salir de la clínica.

Taiki entro seriamente a la habitación, seguido de Serena, y reprendió a todos por causar tanta conmoción en un sitio de reposo. La chica veía a los tres hermanos menores con la cabeza agachada recibir el sermón del mayor y se le hizo una curiosa escena, casi familiar. La hermana de Mina la llevó afuera, para que pasearan en el patio mientras conversaban. Afuera era muy tranquilo y había mucha vegetación que daba un ambiente de calma que la chica agradecía ahora. Serena le habló de su familia y con pesar Mina descubrió que no vería a su madre sino que era un adjunto a la familia de la Serena original y que no tenía padre ya que había muerto hacia algunos años. Le costaba procesar todo e iba de a poco sobreponiendo sus recuerdos con la nueva información que le entregaban. De pronto Serena paró en seco y quedó frente a ella, la miró fijamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

- No sabes nada de lo que pasa aquí ¿verdad? – preguntó temblorosa la rubia de coletas.

- La verdad, no – respondió la del moño rojo, con decepción.

- ¿No recuerdas nada de nada? O ¿no quieres decirme? – la inquirió con nerviosismo, apartándola un poco. Mina la examinó con la mirada, al parecer ella conocía algo que perturbaba a la otra chica.

- Por supuesto que no. Acaso ¿piensas que te mentiría?

- ¡No! No es eso - agacho la mirada – Es que si recuerdas algo deberías decírmelo enseguida.

- Tranquila, quiero ir con calma… O tal vez hay algo que no debería saber ¿verdad? – Serena abrió los ojos y miro hacia un lado.

- ¿Sí recuerdas? - Le dio la espalda

- No sé de que hablas pero ¿porque escondes cosas?

- No escondo nada Minako – respondió nerviosa la chica mayor.

- Pero… espera, me dijiste Minako ¿estás enfadada conmigo?

- No, no lo estoy. Sólo quiero que sepas que debes decirme enseguida cuando recuerdes algo. No me escondas nada

- ¿Es sobre el Reino Lunar o el cristal de plata? – dijo esto en un susurro.

- ¡Ya basta con esa tontería del Reino Lunar y la piedra esa! – exclamó Serena que se volteo, roja de rabia, al escuchar a Mina, quien a su vez se sorprendió al verla tan alterada – ¡Esto es serio, es la vida real!

- Sere-na… - Mina estaba más que asombrada, asustada.

- ¡No ves que nos tienes a todos al borde de la locura con tu juego! – la tomó por ambos hombros y la sacudió - ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que llamar la atención de las formas más exageradas?! – le gritó, dejándola pasmada. Esa era una imagen de Serena que no volvería a sacarse de la cabeza – ¡Estoy harta de tu necesidad de ser el centro del mundo!

- ¡Serena! – se escuchó la firme voz de Taiki que apareció de milagro y separó a Mina de la otra chica – ¡Basta ya! ¡Tienes que calmarte! – él la tomó suavemente por los hombros y la miró fijo hasta que entre su histeria rompió en llanto, dejándose caer en los brazos del chico que tenía una expresión difícilmente identificable en su rostro.

- Yo… no se que hice… lo siento - Mina se sintió acongojada y seriamente… culpable. Recordó la imagen de la oficina y descubrió que el pobre Taiki amaba a su hermana. Una relación muy extraña teniendo en cuenta que siempre fue más afine con Amy pero aquí era muy complicado atar cabos siendo que tenían personalidades tan opuestas a lo que ella conocía. Se abrazó a si misma al sentir un escalofrío en el cuerpo y dejó esa escena para dirigirse en su habitación que a esas alturas era el lugar más seguro que conocía. Caminó hasta adentro y creyó escuchar que el castaño le grito algo que no alcanzó a descifrar, entró a un pasillo y se perdió al instante. Recordó que había salido hablando con Serena y no había puesto atención al camino recorrido. Desesperada se propuso buscar sin fin el camino a su cuarto. Rápidamente caminaba de un lado para otro, veía pasar enfermeras y médicos que al parecer la reconocían pero nadie le hablaba. Pacientes en salas comunes y personas mas retraídas pasaban frente a sus ojos pero no quiso detenerse ante nadie. Giró en una esquina y chocó contra otra persona. No alcanzó a caer y cuando fijo la vista descubrió una chica en el suelo y un mar de cabello azabache desfilar frente a ella. Su rostro estaba un poco pálido y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, parecía que temía abrirlos. Mina le ofreció su mano para ayudarla y la chica al abrir sus ojos amatistas suavemente aceptó la ayuda y se levantó. Clavo su mirada en los celestes ojos de la rubia y sonrió.

- ¡Oh!… te encontré Sailor V – fueron las palabras de la temblorosa chica.

- ¿Rei? – se aventuró a preguntar la rubia.

- Sí… soy yo. Pero "tss" no le digas a nadie – puso su dedo en sus labios para hacer que no alzara la voz – la oscuridad puede enterarse.

- ¿Cuál oscuridad? – Preguntó curiosa y un tanto alarmada la joven rubia – Dime que tú si me puedes decir algo sobre este lugar.

- ¡Espera! – Miró a todos lados – Están muy cerca. Les han lavado el cerebro a todos… jijiji. Menos a mí – dijo triunfalmente. Luego la miró inquisitivamente – ¿Tú realmente eres Sailor V cierto?

- Pues sí soy yo ¿Quién más? – la chica se interesó ahora en lo que esta Rei tenía que decir.

- La que tuvo el accidente. Shhh… esa impostora – susurró secretamente – Pero tú eres la verdadera – le acarició suavemente el rostro.

- Espera, espera ¿dices que había otra? Pero ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé. Shhh… - comenzó a mirar otra vez hacia todos lados. Su expresión cambio y el miedo se apoderó de ella – Entonces si eres ella transfórmate y sálvanos.

- No puedo, aquí no tengo poderes.

- No lo sé…

- O ¿sabes dónde puedo hallar a alguien que me ayude? Tal vez ¿Artemis? O quien sea

- No lo sé – canturreaba de forma burlona.

- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí, Rei? Dime

- No lo sé ¡No lo sé! ¡Me van a llevar!

- Cálmate, Rei. Por favor, dímelo – la morena fijo su vista en ella un momento.

- Apresúrate, debes apresurarte y transformarte Sailor V…

- No puedo

- La guardiana… busca a la…

- ¿Cuál guardiana?– Rei le sonrió una vez antes de irse saltando. Pero volvió al instante

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Dame tu autógrafo! – le extendió las manos y Mina examinó seriamente si tomar en cuenta las palabras de la chica o no, dada su estabilidad mental y la suya propia. Hizo el ademan de escribir en su mano y al instante la chica se fue.

- ¡AHH! ¡Sailor V! ¡Yo sé quién es Sailor V! Me dio su autógrafo…lalalalala… - se alejó dando saltitos hasta que se topó con una enfermera a la que mostro sus manos haciendo alusión a la firma. La enfermera la miró, le sonrió amable y la acompañó fuera de la vista de la chica rubia que se quedó de pie ordenando sus pensamientos. Vio una puerta al jardín y decidió salir un momento. Al cruzar el umbral descubrió una linda fuente de agua, camino hasta ella y se sentó en su borde. Hundió sus dedos entre el agua cristalina que relucía bajo la luz del sol, jugueteaba con el líquido mientras meditaba en silencio. Sus pensamientos se agolpaban y de pronto su cabeza le jugó otra mala pasada.

_Al parecer era un recuerdo. Se vio en una hermosa cama adornada por algunos pétalos de rosas amarillas, con sabanas blancas de seda que cubrían su cuerpo. Miró al costado, su mano que era sostenida por otra, más grande y pálida. Subió la mirada y encontró el rostro de Yaten dormir tranquilamente a su lado. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizar y sonriente se movió un poco. Se acomodó y él se abrazó a ella suavemente, entre sueños besó el dorso de su brazo y sonriente seguía sumido en su ensueño. Acurrucado sonreía como un niño pequeño y a Mina se le antojo muy tierno, cosa que era muy difícil dada su personalidad pero en ese instante, ese momento fue muy feliz. No había nadie más en el mundo en ese minuto para ella. Quizás por eso lo recordó, para atesorarlo por siempre. Dio un suspiro mientras acariciaba su pálido rostro ahora adornado con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Quiso observar mas en donde estaba más la luz que entró por la ventana la cegó y se perdió otra vez entre su ensoñación_

_Ahora recorría los pasillos de una casa, buscaba algo o a alguien, desesperadamente. Pero no sabía que o a quien, ella solo veía pasar las imágenes como una película. Abría puertas y seguía. Y así vio la cocina, el baño, la sala de estar, etc. Cuando al final del segundo piso, abrió una hermosa puerta tallada y al entrar estaba Serena recostada en una cama, quien se exaltó al ver a Mina parada en su puerta y se sentó en su lecho cubriendo su dorso y tratando de explicar la situación. La rubia que irrumpió trató de ver si la otra estaba acompañada y sintió la ducha abierta. Se disponía a entrar cuando súbitamente reparó en las ropas cuidadosamente acomodadas a los pies de la cama. Había unos pantalones formales, una camisa color lavanda, un sueter con rombos y algo que llamó su atención de sobremanera. Alternadamente vio la bata blanca y a Serena que miraba hacia abajo… ¿Taiki? Repitió mentalmente lo que pronunciaron sus labios ante la estupefacta expresión de la otra chica y luego salió de ahí tan rápido como le dieron sus pies. Se sentía extrañamente aliviada luego de ver esa escena pero no entendía por qué. Salía rápido a la calle y subía en su auto hacia quien sabe dónde. El sol relucía ante sus ojos y la cegó._

_- ¿¡Que está pasando!? – fue el grito desesperado de la chica que a estas alturas ya estaba hastiada de toda la situación. Lloraba a mares y detuvo el auto. Pero cuando volvió a ver ya no se encontraba en él. Nuevamente estaba entre la nada y un montón de nebulosas se arremolinaban frente a ella. Miró a todas partes y no pudo distinguir un camino a seguir. Volvió a gritar a ver si alguien respondía y una nebulosa muy oscura se acercó de pronto._

Sintió la cálida luz del sol en su rostro y sus brazos inertes a su lado. Sus dedos sentían la arcilla del suelo y cuando escuchó el golpe del agua, supo que había dejado de alucinar. Abrió de prisa los ojos esperando encontrarse en su hogar pero descubrió que estaba sentada en el suelo al costado de la fuente que se encontraba antes. Decepcionada se levantó y asimiló lo que había visto… ¡claro! Había descubierto que Serena le había sido infiel al pobre Seiya y por eso su hermana tenía tanto miedo de que recordara cierta parte de su vida. Pero porque se había alterado tanto, ella no iba a decir nada que la perjudicara. Aun que hubiera hecho algo malo, era su hermana. Ahí cayó en cuenta que quizás tenía algo más que hacer en este lugar y por primera vez sintió que tenía algún tipo de objetivo. Tal vez no era salvar al mundo pero al parecer en este extraño lugar sus enemigos no estaban al asecho de la misma manera. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente para encontrar su habitación pero no había dado dos pasos y vio aparecer a lo lejos en el jardín la figura agitada de Yaten quien al verla suspiró aliviado y corrió hasta ella. La joven solo tenía la vista fija en él pero perdida

- ¡Mina! ¡¿Estás bien?! Te estuve buscando desde que Taiki me comento lo que pasó con Serena. Francamente no se que tiene en la cabe… - el chico se detuvo al sentir a la joven apretarse contra su cuerpo y hundir su rostro en su pecho – Mina…

- Estoy cansada… – sólo eso dijo. Por ahora ya no le interesaba saber, ni pensar nada más. Quería estar tranquila y sin abruptos pensamientos por un rato. Sin conocer ni imaginar el camino a casa o quién era el responsable de toda esa tortuosa situación. Ahora sólo quería descansar. Yaten la vio rendida y sin decir nada la abrazó y condujo a Mina a su cuarto, la dejó en la cama y la arropó.

- ¿Quieres que te deje descansar? – susurro a su oído. Ella asomó sus ojos y parte de su ruborizada mejilla por sobre la cobija que los cubría y negó lentamente.

- ¡No! ehh... Digo... no quiero estar sola… - él sonrió y algo iluminó su mirada. Se levantó y acerco el sofá hasta que quedó al lado de su cama.

- Eres una consentida - Sonrió y se sentó. Comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y a enredar los dedos entre sus rubios cabellos. Ella se dejó llevar por la cómoda sensación, que no sabía bien si era él o algo más lo que la ocasionaba pero en ese momento fue justo lo que necesitaba. Estaba mentalmente agotada y entre caricias se quedó dormida. Por hoy sería suficiente.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

** Está super raro eso de Serena ¿verdad? Pero bueno, siempre la muestran tan perfecta que me alegra explotar otro lado de ella. Y como aquí todos son tan diferentes hice la conexión menos probable que existía joOJAoajo Fue una libertad traviesa y freak =)**

**Poco a poco se va sabiendo más sobre este mundo y menos del otro pero supongo que Mina debe descubrirse a si misma, en esta realidad, con sus nuevos amigos y los viejos que ya aparecerán eventualmente.**

**Ahora que tengo algo de tiempo podre responder los comentarios. Ah! y las o los chic s que comentan anonimamente envienme su correo por interno o algo asi si quieren que les responda o si tienen mas consultas :D **

**Gracias otra vez a todos por sus comentarios. ****Cuentenme que les pareció.**

**Nos leemos**

**bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mente en Juego  
**

**Capitulo 4**

**Tengo muchas escusas pero solo una_ disculpa_**

**_Los personajes de la serie y el manga pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por simple entretención._**

* * *

**...**

- "Sueña, sueña pequeña" – escuchó decir a una voz madura y grave a su lado.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo dormitando y enrollándose entre las sábanas.

- "Sueña, pequeña Minako" – volvió a decir la tranquila voz que sintió a su costado, aún introducida en su ensoñación.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

- "En tu mundo fui un ser importante para ti. Aquí fui tu padre" – dijo la voz calmada que provocó que la aún perezosa chica se levantara de golpe y se encontrara con un hombre de cabellos blancos y rasgos maduros sentado en su cama, que no era precisamente la de la clínica.

- ¿Mi padre dices?

- "En tu mundo me conocías en otra forma" – el hombre que le provocaba una sensación exagerada de confianza, se transformó ante sus ojos en el pálido felino que la acompañó y guío en su vida como Sailor Scout, dejándola pasmada.

- ¡Artemis! – saltó de la cama y se tropezó con sus frazadas en el camino a su amigo cuadrúpedo - ¿Qué haces aquí?- Él se limitó a sonreírle y a continuar con su explicación.

- "Te lo dije. Aquí fui tu padre y ya deje el mundo de los vivos pero quise visitarte para ver cómo estas, tienes preocupados a todos."

- ¡Necesito volver! Si sabes cómo hacerlo por favor dímelo – exclamó con desesperación. El hombre volvió a ser un humano y se acercó a la joven.

- "Querida, no está en mi decirte eso. Sólo vine a verte, estaba preocupado por mi pequeña" – poso su mano sobre su cabeza y desordenó su cabello rubio – "Ahora que te vi puedo volver a mi lugar. Dale un beso a tu madre por mí, nos vemos" – su figura gallarda comenzó a desvanecerse y la chica trató de alcanzarlo mientras gritaba sin escuchar su propia voz.

...

Despertó cuando la noche había caído ya. Miró a su alrededor y vio al chico de cabellos plateados, rendido al sueño, sobre el sofá pero en una posición muy incómoda. Se levantó para acomodarlo pero antes de rozar su cuerpo se le quedó viendo: dormía muy profundo. Tenía un semblante tranquilo, no parecía un niño, no, se veía bastante más grande de la imagen que recordaba y ahora que lo miraba más detenidamente encontró que sus facciones mas adultas lo hacían parecer muy atractivo. Se sintió como una niña frente a una vitrina de dulces. Recordó que el Yaten original estaría cómo Sailor Healer en Kinmoku, quizás reconstruyendo su ciudad natal o algo por el estilo. Pensándolo mejor nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de preguntarles más sobre su planeta o su ciudad, o lo que hacían normalmente en su hogar y se pregunto si tenían fiestas o tiendas de ropa – _"Si no hubieran tiendas con estilo sería horrible_" – pensó para sí misma, acto seguido se rió de lo tonta que era al pensar en esas cosas y recordó que los chicos siempre se vistieron muy bien. Volvió su atención al joven que descansaba a su lado, estaba muy sereno. Lo miró largamente sin poder creerse el tenerlo ahí, junto a ella. Como jamás hubiera imaginado verlo y más aún lo que le transmitía que no era otra cosa sino que cariño y afecto. No se atrevió a pensar en la palabra con "a" pues para ella estaría prohibida seguramente o tal vez no pero muy en el fondo creía que no la merecía. Se lamentó al instante por auto compadecerse pues de alguna forma había logrado disfrutar de estos momentos y los atesoraría por siempre. Comenzó su tarea de reacomodar a Yaten, quien al sentir el movimiento se removió en su puesto y murmuró algo. Mina se acercó más para oírlo.

- Seiya deja esa camisa, es mía…- susurró y la rubia no pudo contener una risilla que se le escapó de los labios. Él la escuchó y medio despertó. Adormilado aún le sonrió.

- Estás incómodo ahí. Vete a casa – le dijo suavemente. El joven miró la hora y asintió.

- Está bien. Mañana tengo trabajo que atender – se levantó y removió el cabello de la chica.

- Descuida. Haz tus deberes – le dijo sentándose en su cama. Él se puso el abrigo y volvió junto a la chica. La miró y se sentó junto a ella, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó él viendo su rostro y bajando la mirada a sus labios. Ella vio la ruta de sus ojos verdes y se tensó al pensar lo que podría venir si su respuesta era positiva, además notó el rubor de sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué no? – pensó al mismo tiempo que habló y se arrepintió de ser tan impulsiva. Él se rio y acercó su rostro lentamente hacia ella. La chica lo vio cada vez más cerca, sus labios casi al borde de los suyos y apretó los ojos con fuerza para sentir una suave brisa rozar su boca y al final el tibio contacto con su mejilla.

- Hasta luego, Minako – le susurro al oído y se alejó. Sus palabras resonaron un momento en su mente, su voz se quedó grabada y su aroma impregnó su olfato sin dejarla pensar con claridad. Para cuando ella se repuso y pudo abrir los ojos, la puerta de su cuarto ya se volvía a juntar. Dejó salir un sonoro suspiro y tan pronto se volvió a acostar se durmió.

Al despertar se sentía mucho más descansada que antes y ¿cómo no? Si había tenido buena compañía, al menos una parte de la noche. Sonreía tontamente al volverlo a recordar, se sentía bien tenerlo ahí. Aunque fuera una ilusión momentánea pues cuando volviera a su hogar tendría que dejarlo ir – _"Otra vez"_ – pensó amargamente y por primera vez sintió que extrañaría algo de este mundo. Se levantó de la cama y cuando salía del baño, vestida y lista para desayunar, entró Amy apresuradamente.

- Señorita Aino – le entregó un papel que contenía horarios de sesiones grupales y terapias en solitario – Es su itinerario, ahora que ya está mejor puede unirse a los grupos y terapias.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, el doctor Kou dispuso todo para que siguiera unas terapias que podrían ayudarla a reinsertarse en su vida otra vez.

- Vaya, pues deberé agradecerle – pensó que quizás luego podría hablar con él.

- Y a su hermana… - se detuvo al ver el rostro de Mina oscurecerse - … ella ha estado muy al pendiente de usted – Amy le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Sí, gracias Amy – dijo seriamente la rubia que solo continuó mirando el itinerario.

- Siguiendo este programa podrá salir después de un tiempo que esperamos no sea muy largo.

- Ojala no sea tanto… – pensó mientras veía el papel y leía los especialistas que aparecían ahí. Había múltiples contenidos desde terapias en grupo y familiares, hasta medicinas alternativas y regresiones. Un nombre en particular le llamó la atención: Haruka Tenou, medicina alternativa. Le pareció interesante ver qué tipo de persona sería ella aquí y luego guardó el papel en su bolsillo para salir.

- ¿No tomara su desayuno aquí? – preguntó Amy al verla dirigirse a la puerta.

- No – contestó rápidamente la rubia – Llevo mucho tiempo encerrada ¿no crees? – y volteo a sonreírle.

- Bueno… lo decía porque su hermana… dijo que usted así lo prefería. Que no le gustaba comer con mucha gente – dijo tímidamente la peli azul y al ver el rostro serio de Mina no dijo nada más

- No te preocupes. Creo que no me molestará tomar mi desayuno con mas personas – y salió pensando en que su otro yo era una chica muy caprichosa si le molestaba tanto la gente.

Miró su puerta: numero 2. Avanzó por el pasillo hacia el comedor principal. Entró y vio que muchos de los pacientes que estaban ahí se relacionaban sin problemas. Eran unos pocos los que parecían verdaderamente locos. Como Rei, pensó y mientras elegía lo que iba a pedir para desayunar alguien tocó su hombro.

- Buenos días – le dijo justamente la morena, animadamente.

- Buenos días – contesto la chica amablemente.

- Hoy es un buen día para comer tostadas con mermelada y té con leche ¿no crees?- miro con sus ojos amatista el menú frente a ella.

- Sí, pues es una buena opción pero yo prefiero la ensalada de frutas y jugo de naranja.

- Pues con razón estás esquelética jajaja – se rió Rei

- No me digas… jajaja – Mina se sintió menos tensa con ella ahora. Se fueron a sentar juntas y conversaron un rato. Rei parecía muy cuerda hoy y la rubia pensó que le hacía bien su compañía para no sentirse tan extraña en ese lugar.

- ¿Estás bien atrapada verdad? – soltó la morena de repente junto a una risilla burlona.

- No entiendo – la miró descifrando lo que quería decirle - Tú ¿sabes qué ocurre?– Mina preguntó ansiosa.

- Claro – respondió decididamente.

- Dime por favor lo que sabes.

- Alguien te trajo. Y el conejo blanco vendrá pronto así es que tenemos poco tiempo – miro su muñeca y vio hacia una de las puertas.

- ¿Qué? Ok. Espera ¿dices me trajeron?

- Ajá – asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque alguien te extrañaba – Rei contestaba todo como si fuera obvio pero a la rubia le costaba entender cómo y con qué fin la habían "traído". En un minuto quedó absorta en sus dubitaciones y no supo en qué momento Rei acunó su rostro con sus manos – Debe amarte mucho… – Le sonrió y al ver el rostro de estupefacción de la rubia cambio su semblante y comenzó a tararear una tonada, alguna canción infantil seguramente.

- Y… como… ¿cómo salgo de aquí? – preguntó casi con desesperación.

- Y ¿cómo se supone que sabré eso?

- Pues tú me lo has dicho.

- ¡Ah! Sí, jaja mmm… no lo sé. Tendrás que encontrar a quien te trajo

- Excelente, sólo preguntare quien me trajo y me lo dirá al instante - dijo con sarcasmo exasperada.

- Deberías dejar de fingir que eres alguien que no eres – Mina se tenso ante la última frase y quedo mirando a su interlocutora fijamente.

- Rei… ¿que dices?

- Esa persona se acercará sin que te des cuenta. Quizás esta a tu lado siempre y no lo has notado ¿Por qué quieres irte cuando ya te han traído?

- Porque, yo no soy de aquí

- Y ¿qué importa? En el fondo eres el mismo ser.

- Cómo que ¿qué importa? Tengo familia, amigos. Una vida de donde vengo - y una misión, pensó para si misma.

- Pues aquí también hay familia, amigos y puedes armar una vida.

- No es lo mismo

- Pues es mejor tener algo que… no tener nada ¿verdad? – la chica pudo distinguir un dejo de profunda tristeza en los ojos amatistas de su amiga al decir esas palabras e iba a comenzar a preguntar más cuando la otra volvió a su tarea de cantar y ya cuando Rei comenzó a tararear la canción de Rodolfo el reno por decima vez, Mina acepto que no conseguiría sacarle nada más a la chica. Aun que se sentía más demente ella misma por creerle a una loca pero no tenía más opción, pues la única que le había dado información había sido ella. Ahora debía hacer trabajo de detective y descubrir quien había sido el responsable de su situación y más aun saber cómo volvería a casa. Porque ese era su mayor deseo…

¿Verdad?

Caminó por el lugar luego de una extraña terapia grupal, donde la habían hecho un juego de presentación y después había tenido que escribir su deseo más profundo. No supo que escribir pues decir que deseaba que la paz en el mundo junto con el ascenso de la princesa Serena al trono del Tokio de Cristal no sería muy normal, así es que dejó el papel en blanco. La perturbaba estar tan tranquila pero sin poder ordenar sus pensamientos y ya le asustaba que nada extraño haya pasado ni que nadie le diera alguna pista de cómo salir. Estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos cuando sintió a alguien caminar a su lado, miró y con sorpresa encontró a Amy muy sonriente.

- ¿Qué tal el grupo de iniciación?

- Bastante bien, gracias – le sonrió la rubia.

- La vi en el casino conversando con Rei Hino. Ella es especial

- Sí, parece que le simpatizo. Me alegra mucho – sonrió sinceramente.

- Ella no habla con nadie seriamente. Siempre está metida en su mundo porque ha sufrido mucho, la pobrecilla. Le recomiendo que si ella se acerca, la escuche.

- ¿Sufrió mucho? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- Cosas terribles – Amy perdió su mirada en el horizonte. Parecía muy conmovida – Su marido era un monstruo.

- ¿Era?

- Sí. Por suerte ya no está en este mundo y espero que se esté friendo en el infierno ese maldito… – se percató de su indiscreción y le regalo una sonrisa a Mina – Lo siento, me alegra que se lleven bien. Ahora me retiro ¡El doctor Kou me estaba llamando! – dijo entusiasmada para luego acelerar su paso y desaparecer de la vista de la rubia.

- Vaya, en verdad le gusta mucho Taiki – se dijo mientras se encaminó a su habitación nuevamente para pensar en alguna estrategia para descubrir al culpable de sus penurias. "Alguien te trajo" le había dicho ¿Cómo traes a una persona? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Magia ¿tal vez? Un conjuro de tele transportación o algo por el estilo debió ser para haber extraído su consciencia y atraparla en el cuerpo de su otra yo que había vivido una vida totalmente distinta a la suya y que contrastaba con todo lo que conocía desde su familia hasta lo que vestía. De pronto las palabras de Amy con respecto al difunto marido de Rei le llamaron la atención ¿Quién habría sido? Y ¿Qué relación tenía con lo que le ocurría ahora a la morena? Entre sus pensamientos llego a la puerta de su habitación y vio a Heal salir de esta. Pareció sorprendida y Mina le sonrió.

- ¡Mina! Eh… amiga… ¿no tienes terapia? – dijo nerviosa y la rubia se intrigó.

- eh la verdad acabo de salir de un grupo… - Mina recordó el itinerario y sacó el papel de su bolsillo. Lo vio y la siguiente actividad era la que dictaba Haruka – Y ahora tengo otra sesión pero es afuera y…

- ¡Ah! No protestes. El aire fresco te hará bien – y la platinada la jaló hacia el jardín. Le preguntó donde era y se dirigieron a donde sería la actividad. Su amiga la dejó junto al grupo, que era compuesto por dos o tres personas y le dijo que luego la vería. La chica la vio desaparecer rápidamente y esperó a que llegara Haruka.

Mina vio venir a unos metros una chica más bien Hippie con flores en el largo cabello rubio, descalza y ¡un vestido blanco! que la hacía ver más delgada de lo que era. Reparó en el rostro pacifico y alegre de una extraña versión de Haruka que caminaba con un reproductor de mp3 y un pequeño parlante entre sus manos hacia el reducido grupo.

- Buenos días queridos hijos de la tierra, del viento y del agua – ella hablaba con una suave voz que parecía muy tranquila al llegar.

- Buenos días – dijo Mina junto al grupo. Sorprendida aún vio a Haruka invitarlos a sentar formando un círculo en el suelo. Conectó el reproductor al parlante y al prenderlo se escuchó el sonido de muchas aves cantando y una cascada de agua.

- Hoy, tenemos una sesión especial. Y quiero darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva amiga, Minako – la miró y todos la saludaron – Ella sufrió un accidente y se está recuperando, espero que este pequeño grupo te sirva para estar en calma con tu yo interior y la esencia de tu alma – la chica asintió y se acomodó en el césped.

Haruka les pidió que se recostaran en el suelo y cerraran los ojos. Mina escuchaba la música y se relajo de sobremanera. Oía la voz de la instructora para que imaginaran ciertas cosas, pensaran otras y la extraña sensación de bienestar vino a su mente una vez más. De pronto volvió al momento en que había dejado su mundo y las cosas que había vivido como Sailor Scout. Pensó que estar aquí era tal vez más tranquilo pero era un mundo muy complicado en otros aspectos, como las relaciones por ejemplo y el enorme vacío que sentía por no saber quien había sido. Sentía que les estaba mintiendo a esas personas que se preocupaban de ella, incluso Serena con el arranque histérico que había tenido parecía muy atenta de lo que le ocurría. Sintió deseos de verla aunque le hubiera dicho esas cosas horribles, era su amiga (aquí su hermana) y añoraba estar con ella. Luego pensó que le diría a alguien que la llamaran o algo. Ojala Serena quisiera verla también.

La sesión terminó y Mina se sentía muy fresca. Le dio las gracias a Haruka y se le quedó viendo fijamente como buscando las palabras para hablarle.

- ¿Te sirvió esta sesión, querida? – le sonrió amablemente y le dio un collar de flores muy aromático.

- Sí, mucho. Gracias… oye Haruka… – le dijo Mina y quiso preguntarle algo pero al ver que la otra chica no le habló de nada más prefirió quedarse y no preguntarle nada que quizás pudiera confundirla más.

- No… - le contesto suavemente antes de irse – No nos conocemos.

- Pero ¿cómo sabías que…?

- Tenías cara de que me ibas a preguntar algo así – y se puso en marcha para caminar casi flotando por el pasillo hasta el edificio de la clínica.

Mina se quedó ahí un momento mirando a la nada y de pronto vio a Heal venir corriendo hacia ella que la jaló al otro extremo del patio.

- ¿Porqué me traes tan lejos? ¿Qué está pasando? – la rubia la miró inquisitivamente y Heal comenzó a mover los dedos nerviosamente. Tal cual lo hacía Serena antes de gritar algún secreto.

- Este… es que Taiki dijo que sería bueno que camináramos juntas. Sí, eso je je je – la chica parecía muy complicada y Mina prefirió no contrariarla.

- Está bien. No preguntare mas – en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza las palabras de Rei – Oye. Heal…

- ¡Por favor no te puedo decir nada!

- No es eso… - la expresión seria de la rubia convenció a su amiga de que era otro el asunto y no su curiosidad.

- Dime… ¿Qué te preocupa? – la chica tomó sus manos y sintió otra vez esa calidez que le transmitía.

- Tú ¿crees en la magia? ¿Poderes mágicos o brujería? Ese tipo de cosas – sus ojos verdes la miraron con extrañeza. Heal estaba sorprendida pero la rubia podía percibir que no tenía idea de lo que le estaban hablando.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – La quedo viendo fijo – Oh ¿No tendrás fiebre verdad? – su tibia derecha se posó en su frente comprobando la temperatura. Luego tomó sus mejillas y suspiró.

- ¡No, no tengo fiebre! Solo era una pregunta. Es porque tuve una visión

- ¿En serio? ¿De qué?

- Creo que fue un recuerdo, pero no es mío. Parece de otra persona pero en mi mente.

- Bueno… no sabría como tomar eso.

- Escucha con calma, por favor – aun se debatía en si decirle o no a ella sobre su situación pero pensó que si no le decía a nadie explotaría.

- Está bien – Mina le hizo una seña para que se sentaran en el césped.

- Heal, yo… no soy la persona que crees que soy.

- Claro que se quien eres tontita.

- No. Yo provengo de otro mundo.

- No estoy segura de entender lo que me quieres decir

- ¡Por favor! No creas que estoy loca o algo así. Yo soy Minako Aino. Estudiante de preparatoria en la escuela Juban de Japón y tengo 16 años. A los 13 un gato blanco me encontró y dijo que yo era la reencarnación de la diosa Venus y la guerrera protectora de la princesa de la Luna: Sailor Venus.

- Mina… - los ojos de la platinada dejaron de tener el brillo especial que tenían y se humedecieron un poco.

- Ya sé que no me crees. Pero dame la oportunidad de probarte que no soy quien tu piensas que soy – la rubia sonaba suplicante y su amiga la miraba tratando de entenderla.

- Yo… ehh – sus labios no lograron emitir mas sonido y miraba alternadamente a Mina y hacia abajo.

- ¡Por favor! – le dijo rogando al cielo porque las chicas fueran tan amigas como la platinada decía ser.

- Está bien – suspiró a la final, abatida. La rubia creyó ver una suerte de oportunidad para tener alguien aliado para ayudarla desde afuera.

- Tú dijiste que nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo y que sabemos todo la una de la otra ¿verdad?

- Sí, es cierto – respondió sin tono en la voz.

- Entonces dime ¿cuánto tiempo viví en Inglaterra?

- Pues que yo sepa – se llevó su mano a la barbilla – No has estado nunca ahí

- Y no sabes que estuve en el escuadrón de policía ayudando Katherine y Armand.

- Sabía que Armand es tu primer gran amor pero en verdad nunca me dijiste cuando o donde lo conociste.

- ¿Cuántos hermanos tengo?

- 2

- Soy hija única. Ikuko es la madre de Serena

- ¿Quién es Ikuko?

- Eh. No importa, también conozco a Amy.

- Por supuesto que la conoces Mina. Le hiciste la vida imposible junto a Serena en la escuela a la pobre chica.

- ¿Qué?

- Estabas en el grupo estúpido de tu hermana donde te hizo popular y molestaban a los nerds o a los chicos como Amy que eran más desadaptados. Pero, llegue a salvarte la vida y la integridad, amiga. Esto es muy tonto, sólo tienes amnesia.

- ¡No la tengo! Yo sé quién soy. Lo que no sé cómo llegue hasta aquí. El ultimo recuerdo que tengo de mi vida, mi vida real, es en la batalla final contra un oponente muy fuerte y me quitaron mi semilla estelar, la fuente de mis poderes junto con mi alma de Sailor Scout.

- Eso solo prueba que te diste un buen golpe.

- Entonces… ¿sabes de algo que yo pudiera saber que sería una prueba infalible?

- No lo sé en tu estado. Tal vez alguna comida

- Odio los hongos

- Tienes alergia a las almendras.

- ¡Excelente! – Mina sonrió ampliamente. Ella era una chica muy saludable y no tenía alergias. Menos a las almendras.

- ¿Cómo que excelente?

- Tráeme almendras y te lo demostraré.

- Mina esto es absurdo. Si estas confundida podemos dejar de visitarte. Amiga me preocupas.

- Heal, te lo juro, esto no es una broma – la chica estaba a punto de llorar. Sus ojos clavados en los de la su amiga no dejaban de comunicar que era sincera y que necesitaba su apoyo pero poco a poco perdía la fe en que podría conseguir algo con ella.

- Sí te hinchas como sapo no me culpes luego – suspiro la platinada. Mina sintió que veía la luz otra vez y suspiró también.

- Sólo haz de cuenta que soy otra persona. Te prometo que te contare todo lo que quieras - le regalo una sonrisa. Heal iba a responder pero algo vibró en su bolsillo. Sacó su celular, vio la pantalla y sonriendo la miró.

- Vamos, volvamos a tu habitación – y de la misma manera que llegaron Heal la arrastró de vuelta a su cuarto.

Al llegar la de cabellos plateados la miró y solo la volteo para que entrara. Abrió la puerta algo confundida y cuando entró, encontró a un muy bien vestido Yaten de pie junto a una mesa de madera tallada, con decoraciones medievales, servida para dos; un par de velas color naranja y vajilla de porcelana. Mina no salía de su sorpresa y alternaba la vista entre la mesa y el chico que sostenía una hermosa rosa amarilla entre sus manos. Al verla tan estupefacta camino hacia ella y le acercó la flor.

- ¿Qué… que es esto? – preguntó ella casi sin aliento, tomando su obsequio.

- Es un alto en el tiempo – dijo el joven mientras le entregaba su regalo - Has pasado por muchos sobresaltos y quisimos darte un momento de tranquilidad.

- ¿Quisimos?

- Sí, todos lo quisimos. Pero enviamos a Yaten para que te trasmitiera lo que nos preocupas y lo mucho que te queremos - contestó la suave voz femenina a su espalda. Mina había olvidado que Heal estaba ahí y tras escucharla le sonrió.

- Gracias – les dijo sinceramente.

- No hay de que – le respondió su amiga – Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti.

- Porque… te queremos – agregó el chico provocándole sonrojo.

- Pero mírame no estoy lista para…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Te ves divina! – exclamó sin escucharla.

- ¿Para esto me tenias afuera?

- Él me mataba si te decía algo – la rubia sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas – Pero hice un buen trabajo ¿verdad?

- Es que eres una bocona – gruñó Yaten

- ¡No es cierto! – la vio mirar hacia un lado y encontrarse con sus ojos, cuando estos cambiaron de brillo momentáneamente – Por cierto, toma - Heal le pasó una servilleta a su hermano

- ¿Y esto?

- Para que te limpies la baba – le susurro pero no logro evitar que Mina la escuchara, la que se rio por lo bajo al ver el rostro enfadado del chico que luego la miró cariñosamente – Ahora tomen asiento – la chica desapareció al instante y ambos quedaron como adolescentes mirándose entrecortadamente. Mina lo vio tensarse al instante que su hermana dejo la habitación y le costaba trabajo mirarla fijamente. Al parecer la seguridad que había mostrado antes había desaparecido.

- Yaten… yo quiero…

- ¡Siéntate! – Exclamó y la chica se exaltó un segundo - ¡Lo siento! No fue una orden.

- Lo sé – le sonrió por fin – gracias.

El chico le ayudó con la silla y al situarse en frente de ella comenzó a mirarla detenidamente.

- Taiki dijo que podía almorzar contigo hoy porque empezabas con tus terapias y no podre verte tan seguido.

- Ya veo

- Estarás ocupada

- Sí, ahora justamente estaba en una sesión que fue muy buena y me dio mucha tranquilidad.

- Vaya me alegro mucho – le contestó pero no estaba del todo atento.

- ¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupado – él sonrió

- Bueno, ni cuando no te acuerdas de mí puedo engañarte – ella se sonrojó.

- Sólo vi que te veías muy serio.

- Es que el trabajo en la empresa me tiene un poco presionado.

- ¿En que trabajas? – él la observó un minuto.

- Me siento como si estuviéramos en una primera cita otra vez – ella bajó la mirada – Pero descuida, es interesante.

- Sí, pues tienes razón en eso de que será interesante.

- Trabajo en la empresa de mi madre, es una disquera y yo manejo las finanzas. Seiya es la estrella de rock que lidera las ventas. Pero últimamente he tenido muchos pendientes y muy poco tiempo para ponerme al corriente. Sólo estoy cansado porque hay mucho trabajo, lo cual es positivo pero necesitaré alguien que me ayude un poco.

- Pues si estás muy complicado es mejor pedir ayuda.

- Gracias, lo haré – le sonrió – Me alegra poder conversar nuevamente contigo.

- A mi también me agrada, Yaten.

- Pero, hay algo que me inquieta.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tú – ella lo miró confundida – Sí. Tú, no pareces ser la misma. Hablas diferente, me miras diferente y… pues, reaccionas distinto también.

- Yaten… yo no sé qué…

- Tranquila, no tienes que decir nada. Estoy seguro que poco a poco te recuperaras. Las contusiones son complejas. Taiki lo dijo.

- Yo le estoy muy agradecida. Ha estado muy pendiente de mi.

- Bueno, él se toma su trabajo muy en serio.

- Pues… - de pronto comenzó a sentirse pesada y su cabeza le dio vueltas. Ese día se había sentido de maravilla pero de pronto esa sensación se volvió asquerosa. Trató de ponerse de pie pero se desvaneció ante la presencia del chico.

...

Se sentía agotada al despertar, cómo si no hubiera descansado en muchos días. Se removió en la cama y al darse vuelta sintió un bulto suave toparse contra su cuerpo. Se exalto a escuchar un chillido a su lado y saltó de la cama. Con gran sorpresa vio a Artemis retorcerse entre las mantas. Abrió mucho los ojos y corrió al baño para examinarse, se miró el rostro y rápidamente se desprendió del pijama de corazones que la cubría para mirarse completa. Con gran regocijo descubrió su cuerpo juvenil y sus facciones aún de niña en su cara. Observó el cuarto y vio junto a la tina su bolso de deportes y dio un gran suspiro. Volvió a ponerse su ropa y corrió afuera, abrazó al gato blanco que la miraba extrañado y comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación.

- Mina ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Estoy tan feliz! Artemis dime que no estoy soñando - lo tomo para mirarlo a los ojos mientras le hablaba.

- No, estas bastante despierta – le decía divertido ante la pregunta.

- ¡Qué emoción! – de pronto recordó a su mamá. Dejo a Artemis en el suelo y corrió a la habitación de sus padres. Se lanzó en la cama de estos asustándolos con el escándalo, se metió al medio y abrazó con fuerza a su madre que, confundida con la afectiva reacción abrazó a su hija con ternura y la acunó durante un buen rato. Luego su mamá le preguntó si quería el desayuno en la cama o lo tomaría con ellos.

- Con ustedes ¡por supuesto! – grito emocionada.

- ¿No te sientes mal?

- ¿Por qué me sentiría…? – súbitamente las últimas imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza. Después que los chicos partieron ella se desmayó en el baño de la escuela.

- Te diste un buen golpe – su mamá apuntó a la cabeza.

- Es cierto ¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente?

- Sólo unos minutos. Cuando fuimos por ti ya estabas despierta pero parecías perdida y balbuceabas algo de un hospital y cosas raras. El doctor dijo que era debido a la contusión, cariño. Estuviste durmiendo desde que llegamos hasta hoy pero al parecer vuelves a ser la misma niña alegre de siempre - Le sonrió.

- Sí, debió ser eso – acarició su cabeza y efectivamente le dolía.

Tomó el desayuno junto a sus padres y jamás le pareció más agradable. A partir de ahora los tomaría más en cuenta y agradecería diario por tenerlos junto a ella pues no quería volver a sentir que los había perdido, aunque hubiera sido sólo un mal sueño… otra vez. El teléfono sonó y su madre contestó muy tranquila, la llamó para decirle que era para ella.

- ¿Hola? – una estridente voz se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono y la rubia sonrió ante la emoción de Serena – Serena, estoy bien.

- _¿Pero en serio? Rei dijo que era urgente examinar tu energía_

- Está bien. Hare lo que quieran – respondió abatida. Otra vez tenía solo algunas imágenes de su sueño pero el recuerdo de la _"loca Rei"_ era bastante confusa y trató de rememorar su dialogo con ella pero un dolor punzante le impedía volver a recordar todo –_ Tengo que aclarar mi mente _– pensó mientras Serena le hablaba de la preocupación de sus amigas y el extraño flujo de energía que había notado la sacerdotisa luego de que las Star Light y su princesa se fueran.

La chica colgó el teléfono y terminó de desayunar, se vistió y salió en dirección al templo donde Rei la esperaba muy ansiosa. Su semblante mostraba preocupación y se lo hizo saber a Mina quien ahora tenía muy clara la imagen de la "_otra Rei_" y todo lo que había pasado esa pobre muchacha. La rubia se abrazó a su amiga y agradeció estar aquí junto a ella y no lamentando las penurias de la otra persona. La morena, extrañada, la condujo adentro donde le indico que se sentara.

- ¿Dónde están las demás? – preguntó la rubia sentándose lentamente y un tanto incómoda.

- Vendrán después – respondió Rei sirviendo un par de bebidas y un plato con galletas – Las llamé para retrasar la reunión.

- Ya veo.

- Para que pudiéramos hablar con calma – la miró y por primera vez le sonrió, Mina le devolvió el gesto, agradecida.

- Creo que algo muy extraño está ocurriendo y no sé porque soy la única que lo percibe.

- Desde que derrotamos a Galaxia el flujo de energía ha cambiado y tú sabes algo ¿verdad? – Mina estaba agotada de saber cosas que no debía.

- ¿Recuerdas el sueño del que te hablé? – Rei asintió – Cuando Galaxia robó mi semilla estelar, sentí que era mi fin. Luego, cuando desperté en otro lugar… - la rubia le contó su primera vez en la otra realidad y Rei la escuchaba muy atenta y en demasía sorprendida - … cuando desperté estaba en mi casa y Serena estaba junto a mí.

- Bueno esto es interesante. Dime ahora, lo que te pasó, luego que los chicos se fueron ¿Qué fue eso?

- No lo sé… - miró hacia un lado, incómoda. Se sonrojó ante sus propias emociones. Y súbitamente llegó a su mente la imagen de ella junto a Yaten… el "_otro Yaten"_. Sus mejillas ardieron ante la mirada de Rei, quien estaba preocupada.

- Mina… - tomó suavemente sus manos - Yo entiendo que… bueno tú eres quien ha estado más involucrada en nuestra misión, fuiste la primera en despertar y llevas mucho tiempo luchando por lo que tenemos ahora. Admiro mucho tu fortaleza ante las circunstancias que nos han tocado vivir pero… - la rubia la miró - …debes derribar esa barrera tan adorable y siempre alegre que le muestras al mundo – clavó sus ojos en la morena.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, que siempre te muestras tan alegre y tienes un carácter muy amigable. Creo que Serena ha sido la mas afortunada de conocerte pues encontró alguien muy parecido a ella. Eso es muy positivo y no sé si todas lo notaban pero creo que esos chicos causaron muchos estragos entre algunas de nosotras ¿verdad? – La miró inquisitivamente. Mina estaba nerviosa y no sabía bien que significaban esos sucesos para ella aún más sabiendo que aquí Yaten había sido un antagonista para ellas más que un aporte pero al estar en ese mundo conoció un personaje que cambio su visión por completo. Se encontraba entre sus dubitaciones y Rei pareció entender su enredo así que continuó – Mejor, cuéntame más de ese sueño – la chica tragó saliva y bebió un sorbo de su bebida para reponerse de lo que no había dicho e inhaló aire para seguir.

- Después que… me desmayé. Volví a caer en ese sueño, estaban los chicos pero estaba otra persona… – ahora a medida que lo contaba recordaba con más claridad lo ocurrido.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó curiosa.

- Sailor Healer… digo la chica, separada de Yaten, un sujeto propio – declaró – Se hacía llamar… Heal – sonrió con ternura y recordó cómo se sintió con ella – Se presentó como la gemela de Yaten y éramos, pues… amigas.

- En verdad es un mundo muy extraño. Pero no comprendo a qué se debe el flujo de energía y qué tiene que ver con tu sueño, que me parece no es tal cosa.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

- Supongamos, que en verdad te transportaste a otra dimensión ¿de qué forma lo hiciste? ¿Porqué no estamos ahí y tú sí? Y ¿Qué o quién pudo ocasionarlo?

- Bueno, Serena, Amy y… tú si están. Pero son muy distintas a ustedes, son una versión alternativa de sus personalidades. No hay magia, ni siquiera un solo vestigio del reino lunar o de nuestras habilidades como sailor scouts.

Rei se quedó pensativa y le pidió que la acompañara al salón donde invocaba sus visiones. Se concentró y consiguió envolver a Mina en un pequeño remolino de humo intenso. Se volvió de color naranja, liberando la esencia de la rubia y dando lectura de su estado espiritual de la chica. La sacerdotisa se sorprendió de ver lo perturbada que estaba su amiga. Al parecer estaba involucrada intensamente con lo que ocurría y la chica se preocupó de lo mucho que podía afectar a la rubia estar tan cercana a lo que estaba viviendo.

Mina se introdujo en medio de una cálida sensación. Era muy agradable y comenzó a tranquilizarse de a poco. No veía nada conocido pero el hermoso campo de flores que se mostró ante ella la hizo tener la convicción de que todo estaría muy bien. Pero de pronto se sintió acelerada, su respiración agitada le producía una sensación de fatiga angustiante. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y nuevamente se sintió desfallecer.

...

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió de encontrarse por sobre el nivel del suelo. Trató de pisarlo pero se sentía tan liviana que pensó que podría flotar. Claro que al verse volando a unos centímetros del piso, en una forma etérea, se convenció de que estaba inmersa en un sueño para no perder la cabeza. Identificó el lugar, era un baño. Al parecer no publico pero varias personas podrían usarlo. Vio entrar a una chica, apresuradamente y balbuceando cosas que no le llamaron la atención. Más tal fue su sorpresa al ver el reflejo de la joven en el espejo: era ella misma. Se vio acomodando su cabello y mirando fijamente su rostro. Mina se acercó lentamente pero su otro yo no la podía ver así es que se dio libertad para espiar con soltura. La chica se veía cansada, tal vez por el trabajo. Hizo una mueca al no gustarle lo que vio en la imagen.

- "Si voy a ser una actriz famosa tendré que preocuparme más por estas odiosas bolsas" – la oyó decir mientras aplicaba cuidadosamente una capa de maquillaje para cubrirlas. Sacó delicadamente su perfume del bolso y utilizó un poco, luego terminó de peinar su cabello y lo ató con un moño rojo. Se miró y sonrió al verse mas compuesta pero al encaminarse para dejar el lugar pasó a llevar su bolso y se cayó tirando algunas cosas que había dentro. Entre esas cosas el pequeño brazalete que la chica tomó rápidamente entre sus manos.

- _¿Qué es eso?_ – pensó Mina mientras veía con curiosidad la reacción de la rubia que espiaba.

-"Yaten…" - murmuró con la voz quebrada –"Hace tanto tiempo que te fuiste. Y aun guardo esto con la esperanza que regresaras" – Volvió a mirarse, sus ojos húmedos reflejaban tristeza – "Obviamente tú no tienes intención de tener algo conmigo" – pareció convencerse de algo pues su mirada ahora reflejo un dejo de determinación intenso – "¡Al demonio!"

Miró con tristeza el hermoso adorno de pulsera y se reprendió por guardar alguna ilusión al tenerlo de recuerdo. Lo tomó y guardó rápidamente para salir a encontrarse con quien la esperaba nervioso. Antes de salir su celular le avisó que recibía un mensaje – "Querida amiga, vuelvo de La India en tres semanas. Tengo mucho que contarte. Heal" – leyó en voz alta y sonrió amargamente. Tomó un minuto para reponerse y dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro, Mina vio salir a su otra yo al encuentro con… - _"No puede ser"_ – pensó asombrada al presenciar con quien se iba a juntar su otro yo. Al verlo, sintió un calor extraño en todo el cuerpo, la sensación familiar de tener a alguien conocido.

- ¡Saijo!

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**Hola...**

**Uff que larga espera. pero ojala les haya gustado.**

**Bueno puede o no puede gustarle pero Mina de a poco va socializando con la gente y construirá vinculos. Como suele pasarnos a todos cuando vamos a lugares nuevos o conocemos gente que nos simpatiza. Vamos a ir viendo como ira digiriendolo.**

**Gracias otra vez a todos por sus comentarios. ****Cuentenme que les pareció.**

**Nos leemos**

**bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mente en Juego  
**

**Capitulo 5**

**Lo menos que podía hacer ante mi demora previa era subir otro capitulo rápidamente xD**

**_Los personajes de la serie y el manga pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por simple entretención._**

**_Advertencia: Habrán escenas subidas de tono._**

* * *

**...**

Desde el capitulo anterior...

Mina se introdujo en medio de una cálida sensación. Era muy agradable y comenzó a tranquilizarse de a poco. No veía nada conocido pero el hermoso campo de flores que se mostró ante ella la hizo tener la convicción de que todo estaría muy bien. Pero de pronto se sintió acelerada, su respiración agitada le producía una sensación de fatiga angustiante. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y nuevamente se sintió desfallecer.

...

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió de encontrarse por sobre el nivel del suelo. Trató de pisarlo pero se sentía tan liviana que pensó que podría flotar. Claro que al verse volando a unos centímetros del piso, en una forma etérea, se convenció de que estaba inmersa en un sueño para no perder la cabeza. Identificó el lugar, era un baño. Al parecer no publico pero varias personas podrían usarlo. Vio entrar a una chica, apresuradamente y balbuceando cosas que no le llamaron la atención. Más tal fue su sorpresa al ver el reflejo de la joven en el espejo: era ella misma. Se vio acomodando su cabello y mirando fijamente su rostro. Mina se acercó lentamente pero su otro yo no la podía ver así es que se dio libertad para espiar con soltura. La chica se veía cansada, tal vez por el trabajo. Hizo una mueca al no gustarle lo que vio en la imagen.

- "Si voy a ser una actriz famosa tendré que preocuparme más por estas odiosas bolsas" – la oyó decir mientras aplicaba cuidadosamente una capa de maquillaje para cubrirlas. Sacó delicadamente su perfume del bolso y utilizó un poco, luego terminó de peinar su cabello y lo ató con un moño rojo. Se miró y sonrió al verse mas compuesta pero al encaminarse para dejar el lugar pasó a llevar su bolso y se cayó tirando algunas cosas que había dentro. Entre esas cosas el pequeño brazalete que la chica tomó rápidamente entre sus manos.

- _¿Qué es eso?_ – pensó Mina mientras veía con curiosidad la reacción de la rubia que espiaba.

-"Yaten…" - murmuró con la voz quebrada –"Hace tanto tiempo que te fuiste. Y aun guardo esto con la esperanza que regresaras" – Volvió a mirarse, sus ojos húmedos reflejaban tristeza – "Obviamente tú no tienes intención de tener algo conmigo" – pareció convencerse de algo pues su mirada ahora reflejo un dejo de determinación intenso – "¡Al demonio!"

Miró con tristeza el hermoso adorno de pulsera y se reprendió por guardar alguna ilusión al tenerlo de recuerdo. Lo tomó y guardó rápidamente para salir a encontrarse con quien la esperaba nervioso. Antes de salir su celular le avisó que recibía un mensaje – "Querida amiga, vuelvo de La India en tres semanas. Tengo mucho que contarte. Heal" – leyó en voz alta y sonrió amargamente. Tomó un minuto para reponerse y dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro, Mina vio salir a su otra yo al encuentro con… - _"No puede ser"_ – pensó asombrada al presenciar con quien se iba a juntar su otro yo. Al verlo, sintió un calor extraño en todo el cuerpo, la sensación familiar de tener a alguien conocido.

- ¡Saijo!...

**.**

**...**

**.**

- ¡Saijo! – lo llamó sonriente al salir.

- ¡Hola, bonita! – le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar – agitó su cabello rubio frente al rostro del chico que, maravillado, grababa cada movimiento de su femenina figura en la retina.

- ¿Desde cuándo tendría que contar? – logró decir ligeramente haciendo que la joven se ruborizara.

- Pues, supongamos que acabamos de conocernos, que no eres cliente frecuente de mi trabajo, que no me asechas desde hace meses y que somos conocidos casuales ¿te parece? – Mostró su sonrisa pícara y estiró su mano – Minako Aino, estudiante de teatro. Tercer año – él correspondió al saludo.

- Saijo Ace, estudiante de Periodismo. Último año – la miró con sus ojos penetrantes – Y debo agregar, que soy un chico afortunado.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto curiosa.

- Tendré una cita con una futura estrella – ambos rieron y se encaminaron. Mina los siguió de cerca, intrigada por lo que vería.

Tuvieron una linda velada, la rubia debía admitir que Saijo era un compañero muy interesante y se complementaban bastante bien. Además de tener una química atractiva que ambos notaron y que el chico aprovechó levemente pues al llevarla de regreso a su casa la condujo de la mano hasta el portal de su hogar y bueno, ella no se negó al contacto. Llegaron caminando lentamente, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

- ¿Sabes algo? – pregunto ella de pronto rompiendo la ligera conversación que sostenían.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me alegro de haber aceptado tu invitación – confesó sonriente.

- ¿Ah, sí? – tenía su mirada al frente lanzándole otra de reojo.

- Sí – contestó firmemente – Lo he pasado de maravilla y pienso seriamente seguirte viendo – le guiñó un ojo. El chico se asombró y no supo que decir al instante. Sólo sonrió.

- Pues, a ver – se detuvo y puso su mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa – Tendré que ver si tengo espacio en mi agenda, ya sabes cómo ocupa tiempo el estudio y la verdad no sé si tengo tiempo para una chica… – miró al cielo seriamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! Oye no lo dije para que… - comenzó a refunfuñar pero él, lanzando una carcajada, se acercó raudamente y quedó muy cerca de su rostro. Mina los miraba expectante e impaciente pues deseaba saber qué ocurriría. Hasta le pareció divertido ver la cita, se le antojo como una telenovela, salvo que ella(o alguna versión paralela de ella) era la protagonista. Los siguió con la vista nuevamente. Él acarició la mejilla de la chica y esta, sonrojada, apretaba su bolso entre las manos.

- Bueno, si lo pasaré tan bien como hoy señorita bonita, me tendrás a tus pies más pronto de lo que esperé – recorría el rostro de la chica con la mirada intensamente y sonreía, mucho. Ella ladeo los labios y los mordió levemente de forma coqueta.

- Me encantaría verte a mis pies – depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios antes de correr a la puerta de su casa. Él la siguió con la mirada, estaba un poco sorprendido pero se mantenía impasible y tranquilo. Le hizo una seña de despedida con la mano.

- ¡Buenas noches, bonita!

La chica entró en su casa y Mina vio partir al joven tranquilamente, con una expresión sincera de felicidad. Lo observó perderse en el camino y pensó en que, sí, hubiera sido lindo haber compartido más con él.

De pronto, sintió que algo la traslado a otro escenario.

Estaba en un restaurant y la anterior pareja compartía una cena que se notaba especial. Tal vez celebraban algo.

- Te ves deslumbrante esta noche, bonita – admiraba su apariencia que lucía un vestido rojo, ajustado y que resaltaba sus curvas.

Por alguna razón Mina sintió las palabras para ella y recordó que de alguna forma ese chico le incitaba a sentir emociones corpóreas muy intimidantes. Cosa que a ella la estremecía un poco pero no de una forma aterradora sino más bien expectante.

- Lo dices sólo porque llevo un escote que te da libertad de mirar debajo de mi cuello ¿Y cuál sería el motivo de todo esto? – la chica que parecía querer provocarlo, incluso se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

- Hoy celebramos que te fue muy bien en tu audición – la vio sonrojarse - Y bueno si me tientas a echar un vistazo ¿Por qué no aprovechar, verdad? – sonreía mientras miraba descaradamente la abertura de su vestido. Ella rio, complacida de haber logrado su cometido de tentarlo.

- Sólo estas aquí porque piensas en mí de manera indecente – dijo la chica con falsa molestia, sentada frente a él mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino blanco luego del comentario.

- No seas así, bonita – acarició su mano por el dorso superior – Sabes que me gustas mucho… - la miró fijamente - …y no sólo de manera indecorosa – le dijo suavemente provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Lo sé, pero existe una tensión que quiero romper. No me gusta sentir que nos falta dar un paso importante – el chico se removió un poco en su asiento. Las palabras lo incomodaron de cierta manera.

- ¿A… a qué te refieres? – preguntó con un dejo de irritación.

- No voy a pedirte un compromiso ni nada de eso – lo vio relajarse y volvió a sonreír.

- No pensé en eso – miro a la ventana.

- ¡Claro que no! Estamos muy jóvenes aún para esas cosas.

- Me leíste la mente, bonita.

- Es que soy psíquica ¿no te lo había dicho?

- Bueno, mientras leas mis buenos pensamientos no hay problema.

- Muy tarde, te atrapé pequeño pervertido – ambos rieron.

Luego de un rato, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron. Al llegar al portal de la casa de la joven, él besó su mano tiernamente.

- ¿En verdad no quieres comprometerte conmigo? – preguntó él.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – inquirió ella secamente.

- Porque nunca dije que no quería tener algo serio contigo – la miró fijamente. Ella, confundida, no sabía si sonreír o irritarse.

- Entonces ¿porque te pusiste tan nervioso? – dijo seriamente.

- Bueno, tú puedes ser muy intimidante. Además creí que te referías a otra cosa con lo de dar un paso – causo que ella lanzara una carcajada.

- ¿A que podría referirme? – cambio su tono de voz, ahora sonaba más intrigante.

- P-pues… ejem la verdad – se puso rojo y ella rompió en risa.

- No creí que después de tantas conversaciones subidas de tono, te alterara tanto decirme que durmiéramos juntos.

- No te burles, bonita – su rostro mostraba una ligera molestia: estaba avergonzado y le exasperó sentir eso.

- Está bien, está bien – se acercó a él nuevamente y le regaló una tierna sonrisita. Él se rindió y la abrazó - ¿Me disculpas por burlarme?

- No puedo molestarme contigo.

- Que bien porque te tengo un regalo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

- Que hoy te quedas conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo él.

- _¿Qué?_ – repitió Mina al escucharse decir eso.

Sin decir más la chica tomó a su acompañante de la mano y lo guío hasta la puerta. Abrió rapidamente y entraron a la casa. Mina los siguió y vio a Saijo aún con sorpresa en su rostro. La rubia parecía jugar con él y le salía bien, pues lograba asombrarlo con lo que hacía. Acunó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y unió sus labios tiernamente, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y aumento el contacto entre ellos. Él se veía nervioso pero respondía a los actos de ella.

- Bonita… tu familia… - decía él entre besos para recordarle donde estaban y la vio alejarse un tanto.

- Ah, sí. Podrían llegar en cualquier momento – se sacó los zapatos lentamente – entonces hay que aprovechar el tiempo ¿verdad?

- En verdad me encantaría, pero no quiero que tu familia tenga esa imagen de mí. Así es que mejor me marcho.

- Que tierno eres. Pero mi familia… - no la dejó terminar y puso un dedo en sus labios.

- Me gustas, en serio. Mi deber es cuidarte y quiero que ellos me vean como un buen chico para ti. No alguien que solo quiere meterse en tu cama – besó su frente y ante los ojos asombrados de la chica (ambas versiones) se volteó hacia la puerta.

- _¿Su deber?_ – a Mina le llamó la atención esa frase.

- ¡Espera! – La otra rubia lo siguió rápidamente y se abrazó a él por la espalda – ¡Quédate…!

- Pero… - se volteó para quedar frente a ella.

- Hoy es un día especial… para nosotros. Además… - se sonrojó - … no hay nadie en casa. Se fueron de vacaciones y yo me quedé por mi audición – hablaba rápidamente y él sonrió viendo a donde iba el asunto.

- No tiene que ser esta noche, bonita – acomodó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro y besó sus labios, suavemente, casi como si no quisiera lastimarla con su contacto.

- Sí… - dijo firme mientras él aumento la distancia luego del contacto – Ellos están de viaje. No vuelven en todo el fin de semana – Lo miró con ojos brillantes pero el chico no estaba del todo convencido. Por lo que la joven camino unos pasos y al borde de la escalera se quitó el abrigo que la cubría dejando ver sus hombros y lo dejó caer para mostrar la descubierta espalda que el rebelde vestido mostraba sin piedad para él. Lo miró seductoramente e hizo el ademán de desabrochar lo que ataba la parte superior del traje. El chico la miraba sorprendido e inmóvil, incapaz de ordenar a su cuerpo lo que tenía que hacer – Parece que necesito ayuda – sonrió de lado y subió lentamente la escalera. Desde arriba lo invitó a seguirla.

Mina se quedó abajo en su forma etérea para observar lo que hacía el chico. Lo vio subir lentamente (seguido de ella), tragaba saliva con cada paso que daba y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, dio un suspiro y entro sonriente.

La encontró sentada al borde de la cama con una pierna sobre la otra mostrando la abertura del vestido que descubría su muslo casi por completo. La habitación se veía más moderna que la que tenía de adolescente y la decoración con tonos anaranjados y negro le daba un toque de sofisticación que sorprendió a la oculta espectadora que observaba todo con asombro.

Quien descansaba en la cama se levantó, caminó lentamente hasta el que la acompañaba, se empinó para besar sus labios y comenzó a desarmar el nudo de la corbata. Lo hizo ceremoniosamente, sin apuro, luego la sacó y la lanzó por encima de su cabeza para después dedicarse a desabotonar la camisa que dejó ver el torso trabajado que comenzó a acariciar con sus delgadas manos. Nuevamente sintió ese calor que él le hacía sentir y el chico se dejó llevar un poco. Deslizó una mano por su espalda y la otra se acomodó en la parte inferior de su cabeza. La besó nuevamente pero ahora con más intensidad. Ella se sintió mejor, más que mejor. El calor incesante bajó desde sus mejillas y se transformó en un escalofrío al llegar a la parte baja su espalda. Él notó su cuerpo estremecer, la rodeo con sus brazos ahora y ella sintió deslizar el vestido rozando su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo otra vez convenciéndose que eso era lo correcto porque ella lo decidía, porque él sí la merecía.

- ¿Segura que estas bien, bonita? – a modo de respuesta ella echó hacia atrás su cabello dejando ver su torso desnudo, él la miró maravillado.

- Después estaré mejor ¿verdad? – La observó sonreír un momento y… Saijo no se contuvo más.

Mina en su forma etérea se alejó, estaba muy sorprendida y extrañada. Tal vez esto hubiera sido natural entre ellos. Quizás sí o quizás no, ahora nunca lo sabría. Pero estaba claro que esa vida no era para nada la suya aunque parecía que aparte de haberse perdido los recuerdos de su otra yo, se había saltado varios pasos que, ahora estaba viendo como en una película y le aterraba saber que vendría después pero de igual manera le intrigaba. Suspiró y se dio cuenta que había bajado la escalera entre sus meditaciones. Miró hacia arriba y se rio traviesamente, al menos le alegraba haber hecho algo tan importante con un chico muy guapo.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y cuando sintió la brisa fría en su espalda se vio en medio de la calle otra vez, se encontraba flotando aún. Escuchó que Saijo le informó que habían llegado a su casa pero la chica quedó helada ante la imagen que estaba frente a su puerta. Su estupefacción, y la de su paralela, no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante, quien la tomó firme de la mano y esperó su reacción. La rubia abrió la boca pero nada salía de sus labios y cómo no, si parecía haber visto un fantasma. Pero no, no era un espíritu, él… era real. Y estaba realmente serio, más que serio: molesto. Sentado en el porche de su casa, en la fría oscuridad, esperaba por ella. Tenía un pequeño paquete junto a él, algo que parecieron flores, y al verla llegar junto al otro chico apretó dientes y puños.

- Ya…Ya- te-ten – al fin logro escupir las silabas entrecortadas. Su compañero la miró disimuladamente.

- ¡Minako! – exclamó con falsa efusividad el que se encontraba frente a ellos. Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia la pareja que aún se mantenía en el mismo lugar - ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! Supongo que debí avisar que venía ¿verdad? – El tono sarcástico con que pronunció esas palabras logró transformar la sorpresa de la chica en fastidio – Digo, porque seguramente estabas "ocupada" – enfatizó en la última palabra casi con morbosidad y logró que el pacífico e impasible rostro de Saijo mostrara una mueca de molestia.

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No le hables de ese modo! – Saijo arrastró cada letra para que el de cabello largo dejara su discurso tras haber aparecido de la nada. Al menos para él, así era.

- ¡Tú no te metas en lo que no...! – Yaten se detuvo al oír murmurar a la joven a su lado.

- Como te atreves… - comenzó a subir el volumen de su voz mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados - ¡Como te atreves! – Y empuñaba su mano - ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡No lo tienes! – lo miró con rabia.

- ¿Qué no tengo derecho?

- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? – se acercó para encararlo y él se quedó sin habla.

- P-pues…

- Tú decidiste irte, discutir por una estupidez y no volver a verme.

- ¡Te lo iba a explicar cuando regresara!

- ¿¡Y esperaste más de dos años para eso!? – Yaten no sabía que responder. Pero en vez de contestarle a la chica, miró a Saijo nuevamente.

- ¿Y puedo saber quién es este tipo?

- Yo soy…

- ¡No! ¡No tienes derecho a saber nada de mi o de quienes tienen relación conmigo! – Declaró firme - ¡Y ya vete que sí estoy ocupada! – jaló a Saijo hasta la puerta y prácticamente lo tiró adentro. Pero antes de cerrarla tomó el rostro del sorprendido chico y lo besó apasionadamente antes de azotar el portal de la casa. Luego de cerrarla la chica se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas. El joven la miró inquisitivamente y descifró que ahora tenía un gran problema naciente.

- Normalmente – aclaró la garganta – me avisan cuando voy a ser utilizado.

- Lo siento, Saijo. Es… bueno, una historia antigua – suspiró con pesar

- Al parecer tengo competencia ¿verdad? – se agachó a la altura de la joven y acarició su mejilla. Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes casi de perdón – O… puede que yo sea la competencia – miró hacia abajo decepcionado.

- No entiendo que hace aquí. Después de tanto tiempo – miraba con tristeza el suelo – Yo… yo… no se…

- Tranquila, bonita – se levantó y espió por la ventana - Al parecer tienes cosas en que pensar – vio que no había nadie afuera – Creo que mejor me retiro.

- ¡No, espera! – se levantó rápidamente - Yo… bueno, es difícil de explicar… no sé qué hace aquí… pero… él fue mi primer novio, en serio. Y luego desapareció y no lo volví a ver.

- Ay, preciosa – pasó su mano por su cabello – Tu cabeza es un lío ¿no es cierto?

- S-sí… tú has sido muy bueno conmigo. No puedo mentirte – lo miró confundida.

- Es cierto. He sido _muy_ bueno – dijo molesto por alguna razón.

- Él era alguien importante y desapareció por una tonta discusión y… bueno, yo lo esperé… sufrí durante mucho tiempo… y… – suspiró y el chico acarició suavemente su mejilla.

- Sólo… aclara tu mente y me avisas – ella vio que él tenía unas enormes ganas de desaparecer de ahí en ese minuto pues estaba inquieto.

- Pero… - lo miró, se hundió en su pecho y deseó sentir sus brazos.

- En verdad no quiero presionarte – la rodeo por la espalda con firmeza y ella se sintió más segura - Después de todo no tenemos nada serio – encontró sus ojos con los del joven que ahora la veía fijamente.

- Es más serio de lo que admitimos – le sonrió con amargura.

- Espero que sea suficiente, Mina – y la besó largamente.

- Me llamaste Mina – murmuró bajito cuando se hubieron separado y sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente.

- Es tu nombre ¿no?

- Así es…

- Escucha, no puedo participar del juego si no conozco las cartas de mi mano.

- Saijo… - acercó su mano a la mejilla del chico - ¿Estas enfadado?

- Sólo… quiero saber si debo cuidarte o competir por ti – Miró en sus ojos celestes y le dolió saber que el cuento de hadas por el que tanto había luchado tomaba otro rumbo.

- Yo no sé qué hace aquí pero te prometo que lo averiguaré y que… - él unió sus labios intensamente, aferró su cuerpo al de ella cómo si anhelara más pero se detuvo, la miró un momento y salió fugazmente de su casa. Dejándola confundida.

Mina siguió al chico quien camino con paso firme un par de metros hasta saber que había perdido la casa de vista. Luego llevó una mano a su rostro y casi se desploma en el frío suelo. Se sostuvo de ambas rodillas y agachado maldijo al enano entrometido.

- Ella es mía, sólo mía ¡No me la quitarás, intruso! – Dijo en tono serio, casi tenebroso - Pase por muchas dificultades para poder tenerla ¡Nada ni nadie me la arrebatará esta vez! - Volvió a su porte gallardo y se fue. Mina quedó sorprendida

- _¿Esta vez?_ – pensó muy intrigada mientras otra vez era transportada a un nuevo escenario. Ahora estaban la rubia y Saijo en la conocida cafetería donde ella trabajo de mesera. Hablaban muy, muy seriamente.

- Así que, te has decidido, al fin – afirmó el chico que mostraba una sonrisa amarga.

- Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo – su disculpa no logró cambiar la expresión de él. Estaba molesto y ella lo tenía claro.

- No sé para qué quieres hablarme cuando es muy evidente que lo elegiste a él – hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- No entiendes…

- Pudiste haberme enviado un mensaje o algo así. Digo, para evitarnos todo este estúpido show

- Sí, he hablado con él…

- A puesto que te dedico alguna canción tonta y te rendiste a sus pies - miró hacia afuera.

- Pues es una bella canción y él...

- ¡Aun que te dejó! – interrumpió dejándola pasmada – Sin llamar, sin saber de ti y estoy seguro que nunca sabrá lo que tuviste que pasar cuando tu padre falleció ¿verdad? O ¿retrocederá el tiempo para estar contigo en ese momento?

- ¡Eso no es justo! -sus azules ojos se llenaron irremediablemente – Yo jamás te he restado importancia. Has sido un apoyo muy grande para mí. Pero quisiera que…

- ¡No lo hagas! – Exclamó claramente enojado - ¡No me pidas que seamos amigos! – se levantó.

- ¿Entonces en serio te irás?

- Créeme, no pretendo quedarme a ver como expelen romance – dijo asqueado y se levantó para pagar su cuenta en la caja. Ella lo siguió con la mirada sin moverse hasta que lo vio cruzar la puerta para dejar el lugar. Entonces quiso alcanzarlo pero caminaba muy rápido y tuvo que acelerar el paso.

- ¡Saijo, espera! – exclamó sin que se detuviera por lo que tuvo que jalar de su chaqueta para llamar su atención - Déjame explicarte.

- ¡Demonios, Mina! ¿Es que desde siempre quisiste jugar conmigo?

- ¡No fue un juego! Tú… tienes algo que nadie jamás tendrá – se sonrojó y vio su expresión suavizarse. Se rindió una vez más y rodeo a la chica con sus brazos. Junto su frente con la de ella.

- Es cierto. Pero aunque lo tenga no me sirve de nada ahora – tomo ahora el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

- No digas eso

- He hecho por ti lo que nunca hice ni haré por ninguna mujer.

- Lo sé – sonrió pícaramente - Será lindo saber que me compraste globos y llenaste mi habitación de flores, sólo para alegrarme siendo que no es tu estilo

- Y espero que Sailor V no le haga un striptease a la orilla del mar a nadie más.

- Heal casi me asesinó porque perdí la mitad del primer traje cuando subió la marea – rio contagiándolo por un segundo, aún hundida entre sus brazos.

- Para ser alguien que está terminando conmigo, estas muy tensa – la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo. La sintió estremecer y supo que la intención de la chica nunca fue dejarlo.

- Saijo, no… - él se acercó y la besó sin titubeos. Con una sensación de satisfacción al saber que ella aun guardaba dudas. La rubia no se dio cuenta en que minuto llegaron al departamento de él y ya se había desprendido de su abrigo mientras hablaban y bebían algo ligeramente. Así se hizo de noche.

**…**

Mina fue transportada a un lindo amanecer en la ciudad, pensativa y aún en esa extraña forma etérea que le permitía aún presenciar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su otra yo salió de una habitación en dirección a la cocina. Enfundada en una camisa masculina que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su trasero dejando desnuda toda la extensión de sus piernas. Preparó café y sonriente hurgó en el refrigerador.

- ¡Demonios! – se escuchó un grito desde la habitación.

- ¡Ay, no! – exclamó entre risitas la rubia y vio abrirse la puerta.

- ¡Me dejaste marcas! – chilló Saijo desde la puerta.

- Lo siento – dijo coqueta mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios.

- ¡Mira esto! – se volteó para mostrar las rojizas líneas que adornaban su espalda - ¡Debo hacer una nota en la playa!

- Ups, se me pasó la mano – rio nuevamente.

- ¡Eres una niña muy, muy mala! – se acercó y ella saltó el sofá que encontró al frente para huir de él. Iba hacia la habitación cuando él la alcanzó y la tumbo en el suelo.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡LO SIENTO! – seguía riendo sin parar mientras el chico la atacaba con sus dedos en el abdomen y el cuello haciendo que se retorciera sobre el suelo alfombrado.

- Ahora lo pagaras caro – decía sin parar de hacerle cosquillas y la chica apenas podía hablar entre sus carcajadas. Solo se le ocurrió unir sus labios para detener la cómica tortura.

- No puedo decirte que no – susurró seductoramente en su oído.

- Ya lo sé, bonita. Y me alegra – acarició su mejilla para depositar otro suave beso en sus labios - ¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?

- Tengo una grabación en unas horas. Heal pasará por mi así es que debo irme pronto para que me encuentre en mi departamento – se elevó desde el suelo para unir sus labios. Volvió a su tarea de buscar café tras levantarse.

- ¿Pronto tendrás el estreno de tu próxima película verdad? – dijo él mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

- Sí, en un festival en Estados Unidos. Viajaré en unas semanas.

- Podríamos tener un encuentro _casual_ – le sonrió – Tengo una conferencia en Los Ángeles. Coincidentemente durante el festival de cine – le mostró todos sus dientes alargando su sonrisa pero la detuvo de pronto - ¿No iras con ese muñeco de porcelana verdad?

- No le digas así – rodo los ojos azules.

- Ah el bueno de Yaten ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

- Ya te lo dije – bufó y se apoyó contra la pared.

- Yo podría ser el bueno y decirte cositas tiernas también – dijo burlonamente mientras ponía caras y se acercaba a buscar un vaso de yogurt.

- Las chicas nos quedamos al bueno, Saijo. Y ya sabes que no puedo dejarlo, hasta que pague lo que me hizo – dijo mostrando una dura expresión - Además es una excelente publicidad que una actriz emergente y talentosa salga con el hijo de la dueña de la disquera más famosa del país.

- Agh eres una sentimental – hizo una mueca.

- ¡No! Solo debo aprovechar las oportunidades de la vida.

- Eres tan astuta – caminó hacia ella dejando atrás su desayuno.

- Y tú eres el chico malo. No puedes cambiar.

- Lo sé – la aprisionó contra la pared con sus brazos – Y_ eso_ te encanta – rozó sus labios seductoramente.

- No puedo negarlo, nunca me engañaste con tu fachada de chico compuesto – trató de zafarse de él pero le cerró el pasó. Lo miró extrañada.

- Te dije que lo pagarás caro – sonrió libidinosamente y ya tenía desabrochada la camisa que dejó de cubrir el bronceado cuerpo de la rubia.

- Maldición, llegaré tarde.

Mina dejó atrás esa imagen y sintió que nuevamente era transportada a algún sitio. Agobiada y cansada por estas nuevas visiones deseó ver una cara conocida para variar al abrir los ojos. El descubrir que su otra identidad no era precisamente una chica correcta, era abrumador por no decir otra cosa, que al fin entendió el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar: debía corregir los errores que había cometido, esa otra chica que tenía su rostro y sembró la duda en si misma sobre si ella actuaría de igual manera si su vida hubiera sido así. Se lamentó de todos los enredos que había en este mundo, las traiciones y venganzas ocultas de esta persona y los que la rodeaban.

Poco a poco se vio envuelta en una sensación de calidez y bienestar que suavemente la atrajo de vuelta a su cuerpo. Pudo saberlo porque comenzó a sentir el peso de sus piernas, brazos y tronco. Hasta su cabello tomó forma y volumen. Sus manos tuvieron contacto con una superficie afelpada y escuchó una voz familiar pero que sintió no haber oído hacía tiempo.

- … cuando cuente hasta 10 volverás a despertarte, Minako – dijo la voz tranquila que le hablaba.

- _¿Qué dices?_ – pensó más para si de lo que salió de sus labios.

- … 8, 9 y 10 – concluyó el conteo y chasqueó los dedos.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – habló por fin la rubia abriendo de a poco los parpados.

- ¡Mina! – distinguió la voz de Taiki, emocionado.

- Sí, soy yo – sonrió mientras se levantaba. Se vio en una sala muy hogareña, con un par de estantes llenos de libros y una chimenea. Había también muchos adornos y cuadros esotéricos junto a una suave música que transmitía mucha paz. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue quien acompañaba a Taiki, que la miraba alegre de verla despertar y cruzó las manos en su regazo. Su rostro era idéntico más los diversos colores plasmados en su cabello hacía difícil saber cuál era el natural aunque Mina lo sabía.

- Hola Minako – le dijo al verla más compuesta – Soy la Doctora Kino.

- Lita… - dijo por inercia.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**Hola...**

**Bueno el fin de la expedición de Mina en este mundo es conocer otra realidad ya sea creada en su mente o no la lleva a plantearse nuevas ideas y cuestionarse el cómo han vivido estas personas. Podemos ver que su otra yo no era tan santa y se refleja el idealismo que llegan a formarse los seres queridos con las personas cuando están en situaciones límites. También ocurre cuando la gente fallece, todos ven sus cosas buenas. Claro a menos que hayan sido unos patanes en vida ¿no?**

**Hasta ahora ella había estado expectante de lo que hacía el resto y bueno la vida nos da sorpresas xD**

**Me gustaría que me cuentes que te pareció.**

**Katabrecteri: Ahí apareció Lita, la puse hasta ahora porque tiene un rol más cercano a Mina. Ya verás :)**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mente en Juego  
**

**Capitulo 6**

**_Los personajes de la serie y el manga pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por simple entretención._**

* * *

**...**

Poco a poco se vio envuelta en una sensación de calidez y bienestar que suavemente la atrajo de vuelta a su cuerpo. Pudo saberlo porque comenzó a sentir el peso de sus piernas, brazos y tronco. Hasta su cabello tomó forma y volumen. Sus manos tuvieron contacto con una superficie afelpada y escuchó una voz familiar pero que sintió no haber oído hacía tiempo.

- … cuando cuente hasta 10 volverás a despertarte, Minako – dijo la voz tranquila que le hablaba.

- _¿Qué dices?_ – pensó más para si de lo que salió de sus labios.

- … 8, 9 y 10 – concluyó el conteo y chasqueó los dedos.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – habló por fin la rubia abriendo de a poco los parpados.

- ¡Mina! – distinguió la voz de Taiki, emocionado.

- Sí, soy yo – sonrió mientras se levantaba. Se vio en una sala muy hogareña, con un par de estantes llenos de libros y una chimenea. Había también muchos adornos y cuadros esotéricos junto a una suave música que transmitía mucha paz. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue quien acompañaba a Taiki, que la miraba alegre de verla despertar y cruzó las manos en su regazo. Su rostro era idéntico más los diversos colores plasmados en su cabello hacía difícil saber cuál era el natural aunque Mina lo sabía.

- Hola Minako – le dijo al verla más compuesta – Soy la Doctora Kino.

- Lita… - dijo por inercia.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Está en el itinerario – respondió rápidamente.

- Me alegra que te encuentres mejor, Mina – habló el castaño – La doctora Kino aceptó verte antes de tu terapia debido a los desmayos recurrentes que has tenido.

- Sí, me he sentido algo ida – acarició su cabeza y distinguió un nuevo vendaje.

- Te golpeaste con la mesa – dijo Taiki a modo de respuesta a su pregunta mental – Yaten se sintió muy culpable porque no logró sostenerte y Heal pasó dos horas pidiéndome perdón. Aunque sabemos que ninguno de los dos tuvo algo que ver – sonrió pero la rubia no se sintió mejor, luego de la reciente visión creyó que esto era muy poco para pagar lo que había hecho.

Aunque no fuera ella propiamente tal.

- Querida, hicimos una sesión de hipnosis para ver si podías volver a recordar algunas memorias y, bueno, tu estado semi consciente nos dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por ahora eliminaremos los medicamentos ya que son muy fuertes para ti y te hacían tener esos desmayos sin razón.

- Sí – Taiki rascaba su cabeza a modo de disculpa – No me di cuenta. Fue un descuido muy irresponsable

- No se preocupe, colega. Es difícil saber el efecto que tendrán todos los fármacos en toda la gente – Le sonrió Lita de forma conciliadora - Lo bueno es que nos dimos cuenta.

- Espero que no te sientas muy confundida – él se dirigió a Mina ahora.

- Para nada… creo que fue muy… revelador – el castaño abrió mucho los ojos y quería preguntar pero Lita puso una mano sobre las suyas negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Puedes decirnos lo que viste?

- Me vi trabajando en una cafetería – respondió sin pensar – Tuve algunas imágenes de cuando era niña y recordé… algunas escenas de mi trabajo – mintió y Lita la miró dubitativa.

- Doctor Kou ¿Sería tan amable de pedirle algo de comer a la señorita Aino?

- Sí, en seguida – a penas el chico salió la doctora le habló a Mina.

- Está bien, ahora puedes decirme que te pasó. Realmente – Lita le habló amablemente, como muchos aquí pero parecía sincera, aun así la chica temía decirle todo.

- Yo vi algunos recuerdos pero parecía como que no fuera yo. Los vi desde fuera de mi cuerpo – revelo al fin.

- Vaya, que interesante ¿Lo viste como en una película o eras parte del recuerdo?

- Era cómo un fantasma. Podía ver todo pero no intervenía.

- Muy bien, a eso lo llamamos disociación de la realidad. Lo ves como si fueras un tercero pero estás atada a esa realidad para poder atribuirlo a algo propio. Es muy extraño pero cuando ocurre quiere decir que la persona tiene la necesidad de buscar algo más en los recuerdos, quizás algún detalle oculto. Incluso hay algunos que no lo identifican como propios hasta que recuerdan todo. Y bueno, tu amnesia es temporal, lo que quiere decir que tus recuerdos buscan ser revelados otra vez – explicaba emocionada y sonriente.

- Yo creo que he tenido pesadillas. Tengo recuerdos que no se ajustan a mi realidad.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Cuando los veo a veces no recuerdo que fueran míos.

- ¡Ah! Sí, el doctor Kou me comentó que habías hablado de esas cosas. Bueno, debes concentrarte cuando ocurra eso y piensa en un lugar importante para ti. Cuando lo hagas esas imágenes se tornaran de un color dominante. Cuando identifiques el color o si lo recuerdas al despertar, anótalo y me informas.

- Yo… me gustaría recordar más.

- Esto es un proceso lento. Pero estoy segura que saliendo de la clínica será más fácil.

- ¿Saliendo de la clínica? – la miró sorprendida.

- Sí, le recomendé al doctor Kou que, estudiando tu reciente mejoría habiendo socializado con tus amigos, lo más óptimo es que vuelvas a tu rutina y tomes tus terapias por fuera.

- ¡Eso es fabuloso! – de un salto se levantó del sofá y se abrazó a la doctora sin más.

En ese instante Taiki entró y se sorprendió de ver la afectiva escena. Lita le sonrió y él se acercó para darle a la rubia el sándwich de pollo y el vaso de jugo que le había traído.

- ¡Gracias! – sonriente tomó los alimentos y empezó a comer.

- Minako – la llamó la joven de bata blanca – quiero preguntarte sobre esas cosas que le dijiste al doctor Kou sobre lo último que recordabas antes de despertar completamente.

La chica sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Ahora eso no tenía tanta importancia pues lo que realmente le preocupaba era arreglar el embrollo y los enredos que habían llegado a conocer a esta realidad.

- Debo disculparme… - murmuró dejando el sándwich sobre la mesita a su lado - … yo estaba confundida. Lo siento – miró el rostro sorprendido del castaño que se había levantado y se arrodillo a su lado. Tomando sus manos entre las suyas vio llenarse sus ojos violetas de lágrimas y le sonrió.

- Mina, en verdad…

- Tengo que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí – suavemente se acercó y abrazó al sorprendido joven que correspondió la acción.

- Bueno, habiendo despejado las dudas. Yo me retiro – la alta mujer acomodó sus libros y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Dra. Kino, muchas gracias.

- No hay de qué. Nos veremos pronto - La joven dio una amable mirada a la chica y salió dejando a los chicos en esa hogareña sala.

Taiki miró a la rubia y tal cómo la primera vez que lo vio en este mundo, sus ojos se vieron emocionados una vez más. Tal vez guardando la esperanza de estar haciendo lo correcto y recuperar a la joven que habían perdido para él y todos sus seres queridos.

- Espero que dejes de darnos esos sustos – desordenó su rubia melena.

- Yo también, lo espero.

- Bueno es hora de arreglar tu salida – se incorporó alegremente, algo poco común en cualquier versión de Taiki - Este será el último día que…

- ¡Yo los vi!

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién viste?

- Los vi juntos. A Serena y… tú – vio su expresión decaer cómo un saco de ladrillos.

- Recordaste precisamente _eso_ – su voz sin tono parecía haberse congelado entre sus cuerdas vocales.

- P-pero no creas que te voy a juzgar ni nada por el estilo. Yo sólo…

- No tendrías derecho a eso, querida – sus palabras serias la traspasaron.

- Sólo quisiera decirte que si dije o hice algo que te dañara a ti o a mi hermana en el pasado. Yo lo siento mucho – vio la expresión del chico suavizarse. Acortó la distancia que había creado entre ellos y puso sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

- Está bien, no hay nada que disculpar. Ese tema es mejor que lo hables con Serena. Ahora ve a preparar tu equipaje.

La chica asintió y se encaminó a su habitación. Iba a cruzar el comedor cuando vio pasar corriendo a una enfermera y escuchó un alboroto por un pasillo de descanso. Caminó rumbo al intenso griterío y se veían residentes amontonados, enfermeros tratando de contenerlos, mucha actividad. Mina logró divisar a Taiki entrar a una habitación en particular y vociferar algunas órdenes al aire pero que fueron acatadas por varias personas. Su voz era intimidante aún a lo lejos que estaba la rubia.

- _¡¿Quién estaba a cargo de esta paciente?!_ – de pie en la puerta gritaba con enfado.

- _Marta tenía ese turno, doctor_ – dijo temerosa una voz entre la multitud.

- _¡¿Y en dónde está?! ¡Encuéntrenla, ya!_

El estruendo debió haber azotado el edificio entero pues desde la puerta del conserje salió una chica que torpemente se acomodaba su uniforme y trató de ordenar su cabello despeinado mientras maldecía entre dientes. Ella debió ser la dichosa Marta pues temerosa se dirigió hacia donde estaba el alboroto. Seguido de ella el joven que hacía la limpieza, también acomodando su ropa salió rápidamente con dirección al jardín. Sintió lastima por la pobre chica. En ese entretanto la descuidada enfermera recibía la orden de esperar en la oficina de Taiki mientras él pedía la presencia de alguien más en la clínica.

- _¡Que alguien llame al doctor Chiba en este instante!- _genial ahora sería posible que viera a Darien.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar ya que tras varias frases que escuchara de Taiki al viento sintió que una de las enfermeras la conducía nuevamente a su habitación. Cómo la llevaba por detrás no pudo ver de quien se trataba hasta que llegaron a su destino.

- Amy… - la chica peli azul escuchó su nombre y se volteó antes de salir.

- Si necesita algo, señorita Aino, Niki se quedara a su cargo. Yo debo irme ahora.

- Espera por favor. Es importante – la otra chica la miró intrigada - … yo… sé que no fui buena contigo en el pasado y tu me has ayudado tanto...

- Señorita Aino, no hable de eso ahora – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¡No! Debo hacerlo. Sé que fui muy mala contigo… y debo disculparme. Te juro que ya no soy esa chica. Por favor perdóname, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso y sentir que he sido una víbora con el mundo – la vio sorprendida, sus ojos azules dejaron ver un destello especial y le sonrió ahora de una manera más sincera. Agitando su larga cabellera azulada se puso de pie y sus manos en las caderas.

- Bueno, creo que algo positivo saldrá de esta situación. Y si usted ha tomado conciencia no veo porque no podamos seguir adelante – le sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia – Ahora tengo que ocuparme de algo importante también aquí asi que me retiro - y salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia sorprendida pero más tranquila. Al fin algo le salía bien y eso es lo que haría en adelante no importando las consecuencias que trajera.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas. Sentía en su cuerpo una pesadez horrible y sumado a eso no le habían confirmado la fecha de su egreso de ese lugar. Desde que "algo" había pasado en la clínica no le dieron certeza de nada y había seguido tomando sus sesiones con la Doctora Kino. Ella era una persona muy amable así que en ese sentido Mina no se sentía tan lejana a ella y le reconfortaba ver un rostro cercano pues hacía días que no había podido ubicar a Rei, no había querido recibir a Heal después de lo que le había dicho en el patio y ver a Yaten habría sido una tortura total. Agonía de la cual no se salvaba pues bajo su puerta recibía diario tarjetas de "mejórate pronto", "estamos contigo" y "te queremos", lo cual hacía que su corazón se estrujara aun que agradecía que los mensajes vinieran en plural. Ahora miraba la pared, estaba de espalda a la puerta por lo que sólo sintió abrir la puerta y una mirada sobre su cuerpo. Creyó que tal vez alguien se hubiera cansado de esperar por verla y se habría escabullido pero al escuchar su voz el corazón se le paralizó.

- Mina – el hilo de voz que alcanzó a oír de sus labios fue lo único que necesitó, la que descansaba en la cama, para correr a su encuentro sin importarle lo descalza que estaba. Con tanta energía le abrazó que ambas cayeron unidas en una fusión que en ese momento pareció cósmica.

- ¡Serena! – sollozó mientras apretaba su rostro en el pecho de su hermana – Estas aquí realmente - Pronto sintió sus manos entre las hebras doradas que adornaban la despeinada cabellera larga con un moño rojizo entrelazado.

- Lo siento mucho, hermanita – desprendía ríos de sus ojos también en un encuentro que ambas añoraban – ¡No debí hablarte así y…!

- ¡No! ¡No! – Acallo su disculpa para atragantarse con sus propias palabras – Soy yo quien debe pedir perdón. No he sido una buena hermana y yo… yo… - poco a poco un silencio culpable se apoderó de sus labios.

- Tranquila – se separó un poco para verla a los ojos. Serena la veía aún con cariño.

- Yo debo decirte algo. He visto algunos recuerdos y… tenías razón. Yo vi una imagen donde estabas tú con… Taiki – sus ojos bajaron.

- Debí imaginar que sería un recuerdo muy recurrente – dijo con una amarga sonrisa – Escucha, levantémonos de aquí y sentémonos en la cama para que hablemos mejor ¿te parece?

- Sí – así lo hicieron.

- Mina, escucha. Lo que ocurrió ese día fue, bueno, extraño. Y yo debo decir que no tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago o no hago. Pero creo que si te explico podrías entender lo que ocurrió y despejar un poco tu complicada mente.

- No, no tienes que decirme nada. Yo debí hacer algo que…

- Tú… siempre has sido una niña consentida – sonó a modo de regaño - Todo el tiempo pareciera que necesitas estar llamando la atención porque temes quedarte sola. Debo decir que es culpa de papá por estarte consintiendo todo el tiempo – sonrió ahora de forma comprensiva - Y yo… bueno. Al parecer no he sido muy buena hermana si no te sientes bien conmigo.

- ¡Serena, yo me siento bien contigo!

- Cariño, ahora tienes amnesia – acarició su cabello - Parece que todo lo que tú eras ha desaparecido. Y no sé si eso sea bueno o malo pero podemos tomarlo como un nuevo comienzo ¿Te parece?

- ¡Sí! Estoy tan feliz – la abrazó enérgicamente mientras la otra chica estaba sorprendida - Me sentía miserable al haber discutido contigo.

- Ahora – se separó un poco – Tenemos asuntos que hablar.

- Sí… - Mina ya se asustaba un poco de lo que podría descubrir en estos momentos.

Serena comenzó a relatar que en ese tiempo, Seiya se había avocado cien por ciento a su carrera pues era un artista emergente y debía dedicarle mucho tiempo a su trabajo, y ella estaba por su lado también muy ocupada pues terminaba su carrera. Lo que llevó a que ambos pasaran por algunos problemas y dudaran de seguir o no juntos. Por su lado la rubia se acercó un poco a Taiki, quien era muy buen amigo de ella y siempre habían congeniado por ser los mayores de su familia y estar pendiente de sus hermanitos. Seiya se fue de gira y Serena se sentía sola. Una soledad que su amigo pudo llenar pero que no se comparaba con el amor que se tenían ella y el rockero. Entonces Serena se dejó llevar por sus emociones y se refugió en el castaño.

- Ambos supimos que estuvo mal a penas supe que estaba entre sus brazos. Él sólo me miró comprensivo, como si fuera mi hermano mayor y me dijo que dejáramos de hacer tonterías si los dos sabíamos que no queríamos hacerlo en realidad.

- ¿Entonces nunca pasó nada? – Serena le sonrió.

- No alcanzamos a hacer nada más que un par de besos. Ese día nos encontramos sin ropa frente al otro discutiendo porque nunca había invitado a Amy a salir y riendo, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que irse a trabajar y yo me quedé en la cama descansando mientras él se daba una ducha.

- Y fue cuando yo entré…

- Sí, me sorprendiste mucho. Después de eso jamás pudimos hablar realmente de eso. Primero porque no me perdonaste nunca por haber "engañado" a Seiya que es tu mejor amigo y segundo porque estabas muy confundida de lo que estabas buscando y lo que al final hallaste.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ese día buscabas a Yaten.

Un minuto ¿Qué?

Serena le explicó que luego de que Yaten volviera de su largo viaje sin darle explicaciones a nadie de porque se había ido y mucho menos su regreso. Estuvo varias semanas con salidas misteriosas y llamadas secretas, entonces Mina creyó que estaba con otra mujer desatando unos celos enfermos que no lograba controlar. A esto se sumó que en verdad él estaba viéndose con otra chica, lo cual estaba tratando de averiguar el día que siguió a Serena.

- Entonces creía que él estaba contigo – bufó al saber que su contraparte era muy impulsiva (y tonta).

- Bueno, no fue así. Pero de todas formas era muy delicado que alguien supiera y tú, bueno no tenía la certeza de cómo lo podías tomar.

- Lo siento mucho, Serena. He sido muy tonta – se lamentó cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Está bien. Si te he dicho todo esto es para que tengas claro los hechos y puedas ordenar tus pensamientos.

- Y… él… Yaten ¿de verdad estaba con otra chica?

- No puedo decírtelo. Eso es un asunto entre ustedes.

- Oh…

- Pero puedo decirte que antes de tu accidente, estaban bien juntos. Se querían mucho. Te aseguro que ese hombre está loco por ti, así que no te preocupes – dijo su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que su estómago se revolviera. El sólo recordar todas esas imágenes, las sensaciones que él le provocaba y al final su historia con Saijo le produjo repulsión por esa mujer que aquí era y que lucharía por reformar. Miro a Serena y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Estaba agradecida de haber podido al fin hablar con ella y aclarado las cosas.

- Me he sentido tan desolada. No tenía ganas de ver nadie pero los extraño.

- ¿En serio? – Mina asintió – Entonces que bueno que traje una sorpresa – Serena envió un mensaje de texto y a los minutos se abrió de golpe la puerta dejando ver a una peli plateada muy alegre.

- ¡Que emoción! Estas bien – gritó y fue a abrazar a Mina – Han sido los días más largos de mi vida – se separó y la quedó viendo – Lo siento mucho, fueron muchas emociones en un día y…

- Heal. Calma, yo estoy bien. No fue tu culpa, los medicamentos me hacían desmayar.

- Sí, eso dijo Taiki – dijo Serena a su lado pensativa.

- Que mala suerte ¡Pero ya estas mejor! ¡Y pronto te iras a casa!

- ¡Heal! – la regaño Serena – No debíamos decirle aún.

- No te preocupes, Serena. La doctora Kino ya me había hablado sobre eso, aunque aún no confirman la fecha – ambas la miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Estas ansiosa? – la peli plata parecía más emocionada que ella misma.

- Un poco. Será bueno salir de aquí

Un momento más siguieron hablando. Las tres parecían entenderse bien y ahora que Serena y Mina habían hablado, la comunicación parecía más fluida entre todas.

Sus pies se movían casi sin voluntad pues la ansiedad de dejar ese lugar era mayor a cualquier choque de neuronas para ejecutar una acción. Su cabello relucía y su rostro sonreía. No podía dejar de agradecer lo que habían hecho por ella ahí pero feliz se iba a descubrir qué le esperaba la vida afuera. Descubriría nuevos desafíos, cumpliría metas y, sobre todo, trataría de remediar las cosas que había dejado atrás una mujer que había actuado sin escrúpulos y por razones aún desconocidas para ella.

Estaba consciente que dos de las personas que la conocían (Serena y Yaten) le habían hecho el comentario de que actuaba como una persona diferente a la que había sido, quizás porque la querían y conocían tanto que se pudieron dar cuenta. O quizás todos lo notaban y no habían querido decirle. Pero lo importante en este minuto era salir a la libertad y el camino hacia ella se hacía menos largo. Su mejor amiga la esperaba junto a su hermana, y Seiya, para llevarla a casa a ver al resto de su familia que por alguna razón no se habían presentado en la clínica pero de las cuales recibía saludos y ánimo.

Estaba a pasos de salir de ahí…

* * *

**Hola...**

Bueno continuamos la historia y estamos a punto de cambiar de escenario. Un cambio positivo para Mina ya que había estado mucho tiempo en la clínica.

Me gustaría que me cuentes que te pareció.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.

bye


End file.
